Secret
by AmegakureAngel
Summary: Konan is a quiet teen with a secret...one that's like a vice.
1. 1

This is my first time posting any of my fanfiction, so please be nice! Helpful reviews are very appreciated! Thanks!

Konan and Nagato are Masashi Kishimoto's. If I owned Naruto, do you really think they'd be dead?

Enjoy!  
>_<p>

"NO!" I cried as I slammed my front door, tears falling rapidly down my face. I ran down the cement steps leading to my door and flew out into the pouring rain.

I made a sharp turn into an alley and continued to run, causing my school uniform to get covered in mud. I made a few more turns, and arrived at his family's shop. He was my only shelter.

Nagato.

My best friend. We've grown up together. Him and I have lived in Amegakure for all of our lives, so we are pretty close. He has been in every one of my school classes. And we are still as close as ever, even after seventeen years!

I was breathing hard as I gazed upon the warm looking shop. The windows were condensating. It was freezing out in this storm; inside the shop looked warm and welcoming - It looked like what a real home should look like. My hands flew to my face, wipping at the tears untill they were completely erased. I do this everyday, so naturally, I'm an expert at leaving nothing behind.

Pasting a smile on my face, I aproached the door. A familiar sound filled the crisp air as I opened the shop door, causing a lady behind the counter to look up from her sewing.

"Konan! What a pleasant surprise! You must be here to see Nagato. Go on up. I think he's doing his homework." Said the woman. Nagato's mother. Such a sweet lady. She wasn't bad looking either for an older aged woman. Nagato always said it was her smile that made her like that. I always admired her for that. She was more of a mother to me than Ma'm anyway...

"It's good to see you too Mrs. Ame! Yes, I am here to see Nagato. You read my mind. Are you sure it's ok for me to interupt his homework? I don't want to intrude..."

"Oh, nonscence! Of course it's ok! Go on up, honey." She said as that lovely smile appeared on her face once again. I bowed to her and walked swiftly passed the counter. I weaved through some clothing racks, heading for the back of the room. Once I got to the back, I lightly pushed on a small portion of the wall, and watched as the hidden door slid open.

I looked back, smiling at Nagato's mother as she happily sewed. Nagato is one lucky guy...

I swiftly turned my back from the happy scene. I couldn't start crying, not now. I started to climb the steps, carefully so I wouldn't trip in the darkness. When I reached the top, I stood before a small platform with a door at the end. It seemed like forever to reach the door. I needed to see him so badly...

My hand shot out and grabbed the cold door handle. I twisted it, and then pushed it open quietly. I want to catch him off guard. He talks to himself sometimes, and I enjoy listening to his thoughts.

I slowly walked into the apartment, making sure not to make a sound. I do THAT every day as well. Not making sounds. I slowly turned down to face the hallway. I creeped my way over to his room, staying close to the wall. His door was open! Perfect. My back slid down the wall until I was sitting on the floor just inches away from his door.

"I wonder what she's doing..." I heard him mumble. Was he talking about me? Or another girl? "She's been acting so odd lately...something must be up...I'll have to ask her..." He continued. I hope he isn't talking about me...I hate lieing to him...

I slowly rose from my sitting spot, my body burning in pain from all these bruises. Hiding the unbearible pain with a smile, I walked into his room, lightly knocking on his open door.

"Konnichiwa, Nagato. How are you?" I said, acting as if I had just strolled right on in (instead of evesdropping). He jumped a little and pushed away from his writing desk, a little blush appearing on his face. I loved that about him; his obvious blushing. "O-oh hi, konan! I didn't hear you come down the hall. It's good to see you." Nagato replied.

I have been under lock down in my house all weekend (it was a FIVE DAY weekend too!) and I hadn't had the chance to see him all that time (we have never NOT seen eachother for that long before).

I gave him a small smile,as the pain started to slowly seep in. I had escaped today after homework, and that would definately earn me extra beatings for sure - maybe one if i'm lucky (which I never am). Ignoring the pain, I watched Nagato as he sat back down in his seat, and started to put his homework away.

"W-wait! please, I don't want to keep you from doing your assignment! Maybe I should leave, come back again to-"

"No. I have to speak with you, Konan. And honestly, I could care less about my homework right now..." He stated has he pulled away from his desk. His voice was solemn. Uh-oh. He went over to his black-sheeted bed and sat down, patting the space next to him. I slowly walked across his room, blushing slightly at the fact that he wouldn't move his eyes from me. Those beautiful, purple, ringed eyes...

I gingerly sat next to him, partly because of the mood in the atmosphere, and partly about the shocking pains running through my body. And then I did the unimaginable. I winced. I quickly tried to cover it up but it was no use, seeing as how Nagato had been watching me intently the entire time. His eyes widened.

"That's what I'm talking about. What's going on? You act so strange. Your my best friend, Konan, and I'm worried. Are you ok?" He asked. No, I wanted to tell him, I'm not. Instead I tried to make a smile, and replied with, " Talking about what? I don't know what you mean, Nagato. I'm perfectly fine. Everything's great!" I told him as I turned my face away from his, tears gathering at my eyes. No, nothing was great.

"Hm." Was all I heard from him, before I was suddenly facing him, his strong hands grasping my arms. My watery eyes widened as I choked back a scream. God, my arms HURT!

He noticed my struggle, and let his arms drop to his sides. He stared at me for a long time, his eyes burning into my being. He knew something was wrong...  
>He stared to shake his head. "That's it." He started. "You are going to tell me what's going on right now. You've been acting like this ever since I met you and I've always just shrugged it off, but now I'm serious. It's gotten really odd. What's going on? I mean, how do I know something's not going on in your home? I've never even set foot inside. Not once."<p>

He's actually seen through my fake smiles the entire time? I never knew...  
>My eyes were overflowing now, sending hot tears down my pale face. I have to get out of here, before I let it slip! I shot up from my spot on the bed, making my head spin. He got up as well, grabbing my arm again as I started to swiftly walk out of the room. "OW! Stop!" I yelled as the pain shot into the rest of my body. My face was red and wet from all the tears.<p>

He instantly let me go, frozen in the middle of the room, his eyes wide. Were his eyes getting wet as well? I couldn't tell as I hurried out of the room, down the hall and down the stairs. I stopped at the bottom. In the darkness, I gathered up my feelings and pasted a smile on again. I slid open the door, and walked up to the counter. "Goodbye . I'll see you later, ok?" I said. "Oh! Goodbye my darling! Be safe!" She replied.

Be safe...


	2. 2

Nagato's P.O.V.

"OW! Stop!" She yelled as tears streemed rapidly down her beautiful face. I was hurting her. My best friend.

I instantly let her go, and watched her leave as tears threatened to fall from my eyes. I hurt her...

I quickly shook my head. No way am I letting her go. I am going to find out what's wrong, and I am going to bring it down. It's been messing with her her entire life, (I should know) and I'm not going to let it break her!

I walked out of my apartment, and headed down the steps. I'm going to follow her home if I have to. I slid open the door and walked up to mom. "Mom?" I said.  
>Her head popped up from under the counter. She must have been looking for something. "Yes, Honey?"<p>

"Which way did Konan go when she left? She invited me over to her house, but I couldn't put my homework away fast enough to follow her. I'm hoping that I will be able to catch up." I explained. I hope that was a good enough lie.

"Oh sure honey! She went that way. Have fun!" Mom was beaming. I guess because I was finally "Invited" to Konan's house. "Thanks mom!" I exclaimed as I left the shop and took a left. I started to run, turning every courner in the pounding rain, looking for a girl with her school outfit on and blue hair. That shouldn't be too hard, right?

I almost ran right past the alley she was in. But thankfully, I had stopped to take a breather when I had looked over and saw the lonely girl slowly trudging along in the rain. I had to keep my cover so I stayed a good distance away. God, I probably look like a stalker.

After a while, she stopped in front of a house. It was a gloomy looking house, with broken shakles and cracked cement steps leading up to a pretty rough looking door. This is her house? It can't be. My angel ( she doen't know about this nickname) lives in a place like THAT? How? Whenever I had walked her home from school, she had always said goodbye to me infront of a pretty house with a garden and everything! But I never watched her go INSIDE...  
>Great. She lied to me. Now I know for SURE something is wrong... <p>


	3. 3

I shivered at the sight of the house ( I have never called this place MY house). I Sighed and tenced. I was in for it. I started to asend the cement steps, climbing each one as if I were walking toward my death. When I reached the door, I could hear beer bottles being shattered and loud men laughing and yelling. Oh no. Tonight was poker night. I lowered my head, sucked in my last breath of fresh air, and opened the door.

The smell of smoke filled my lungs as I turned and closed the door. As I fumbled with the lock, some guy from behind me started to speak. "Hey, there sweetie! Why don't you come over and play with us?" He cackled as I felt a smack on my behind. I jumped, and whirled around, feeling the voilation aproching. How dare he! I watched him with a death glare as he sat back down at the poker table, laughing along with the rest of the men. I quickly started to walk through the room, trying to ignore the inappropiate touches, cat calls, and swearing.

I had gotten through most of the people when I was stopped by a group of big, rough-looking, drunk men. My heart dropped into my stomach. These were HIS closest friends. They were blocking the door that leads to the second story. And that's exactly were I needed to go.

"E-excuse me." I mumbled, hoping they were so drunk they would just let me by and forget all about it. Of course, I was wrong. "Hey there, what's the rush? We just wanna talk is all." One of them said. He was big, and had a giant beard. Another one next to him continued. "Just come with us over there," He pointed to a door sort of far from the rest of the men. " And we won't have to do nuthin' to ya." He finished as the other guys cracked their knucles and growled.

"U-umm..." CRAP! I know what will happen if I go into that room, and I will have to DIE first before I willingly walk in there. " I have to go serve drinks." I said as I took off in the opposite way, dodging all the other men. The drunk group started to follow, saying some pretty vulgar things as they tried to catch up. I led them in a giant circle, and I ran into the door leading up to the second floor, locking it as fast as I could. Four loud thuds confirmed I was safe from them. Or at least for now.

I climbed up the stairs, mentaly preparing myself for round two. HER friends.  
>I arrived at the door, and swung it open plugging my nose. I ran into the room, heading for the door all the way on the other side. I ignored all the rude comments and slurred conversations from the women. I made it passed all of them, and swung open the next door really fast, slamming it shut when I had made it inside. "Stupid Druggies..." I mumbled as I walked up the last set of steps, toward the attic. Otherwise known as, my room.<p>

I sighed when I had reached the door, glad to be away from it all. That was until I realized that I hadn't seen either of THEM since I had gotten home, which could only mean one thing. They were on the other side of the door. My mother, the mental abuser, and my father, the physical abuser. I'm not allowed to call them that though. Only Ma'm and Sir.

I just want this to be over so I can go to sleep. So,once again, I suck in air, and enter. It's quiet. Not a good sign. I turn and close the door. "Just go to my happy place, it will all be over soon..." I think to myself as I face my parents.

I watch as Ma'm slowly walks over to my backpack. "How was school, B****?" She says as she starts rummaging through it, probably ripping important papers. I hear Sir's boots thumping behind her, pacing. He's angry. Real angry. And probably drunk as well.

"Oh? What's this?" I hear Ma'm say. My eyes instantly flash to what she had pulled out. It was my favorite picture of Nagato and me. In it, he has his arm around my shoulder and he's got the wackiest, most goofy smile in the world on his face. Which I absolutely loved. "You little prostitute..." She said as she gazed upon the photo. "You like him?" She asked. I didn't say a word. "WELL? Answer me, girl!" She yelled. "Um..." What should I do? I like him, but I would never tell her that!  
>"Well then, since you don't, I'll be taking this..." She said as she walked back to Sir.<p>

Sir slowly pounded his way over to me, his boots sounding like thunder. He stopped in the middle of the room. "Come here." His deep voice growled. I was scared. He started tapping his foot. "I said, COME. HERE." He yelled. I cowered, but slowly made my way over to him. When I was infront of him, I looked up.

"You snuck out today. You know what that means?" He started. I looked down at the floor, a small "Yes." seeping out of my mouth. "Good..." he said as he backed up a little. I squeezed my eyes shut, and tensed, waiting for the first blow. When nothing happened, I looked up.

Bad mistake.

When my head was completely lifted, he struck. He had hit me with his empty beer bottle, and the glass stung my face as my body slammed into the wall. I cried out. The beating had begun.

He grabbed ahold of my shoulders, and tightened his grip untill I could feel blood. Then, he shoved me, causing me to hit my wordrobe hard. I sreamed. He hit me on the top of my head, making me sink to the floor in pain. From then on out, he just kept punching and kicking until he felt content enough to leave.

He slamed the door on his way out. Then Ma'm came out from the shadows, with a lighter in hand. She crouched down to my level and held out my beloved picture right in front of me. She held the lighter under it, and let it burn. Tears fell down my face as I watched that lovely smile of his twist and change color, until it was all a pile of ash smoking on the ground in front of me. "Nighty-Night." Was the last thing she said.


	4. 4

When the door was completely shut, I cried. I cried like there was no tomarrow. And really, in my world there wasn't. In my world, it's just one continuous nightmare. The only break from it was Nagato.

It hurt. I hurt. I want Nagato to be here. To cheer me up.

All of a sudden, I heard bumps and crashes coming from my wardrobe. I got up super slowly, and limped over to it. It was probably just a rat or something.

I grabbed the handles of the closet, and swung them open to let the rat free.

"Whoa!" Yelled the thing as it fell right out of my closet. "What the?" I screamed, backing away, even though the pain told me to stop and fall dead. My breathing was heavy from two things - The unbeleiveable pain, and fear.

"Who are you?" I asked as I started to cry. "What could you possibly want?" I screamed. The person stood, and started to walk toward me. "Get back! Leave me alone!" I cried as I climbed onto my bed.

The shadow stoped. "I didn't know." It whispered. Was that Nagato? "Why? Why didn't you tell me, Konan." It was starting to get louder. "I could have SAVED YOU! I could have kept you from all of this..." He snapped.

He came out of the shadows then, his red hair gleaming in the moon light. His purple eyes wet. "Nagato. How did you get here? You shouldn't be here! Get out! Quick, before he finds you!" I whispered. It hurt too much to speak.

"I climbed the fire escape, and came in through the window. And I got stuck in the wardrobe, so I couldn't get out to stop him. But I will! I'm not leaving here until your safe, and he's dead." Nagato growled. He looked deadly. I was scared.

"Nagato?" I whispered. "What?" He said harshly. I winced. "Your scaring me." I said. He sighed and lowered his head, making his hair fall over his eyes. "Gomen." He replied. "It's ok. Please, come sit." I said as I patted the spot next to me on the bed.

He slowly walked over and sat, facing me, tears imminent. "Sitting in there," He started. " Stuck. Hearing you cry and scream. Hearing him beat you shamelessly. Do you know how much that PAINED ME? Konan, I'm really, REALLY struggling to keep myself from going down there and killing them." He said as a tear fell down his face.

I know he was telling the truth. He's a ninja level fighter in gym, which means in real life, he could kill someone in an instant if he needed to. Or wanted too.

"I know...arigatou, Nagato." I whispered to him as I (ever so slowly) lifted my head to face him. His eyes widened when he saw my black eye and bloody mouth and nose. My breathing was short and heavy. I broke something...I can feel it.

He lifted his hand, and I flinched when it got close to my face. I could see tears slowly falling from his eyes, glistening as the moonlight hit them. He's so handsome...even when he cries. He stared deeply into my eyes for a moment before continuing to bring his hand towards my face.

I closed my eyes when I felt his cool palm on my hot face. My tears have been falling this entire time. I felt his thumb brush carefully under my bruised eyes, wipping away my tears. I let out a shakey sigh, opening my eyes again. He was staring at me with those intense eyes again. He had questions.

"How much does it hurt?" He whispered. I just stared at him, my eyes ready to flood. "More than you can ever understand." I was crying again.

He frowned. "Who are they? How long has this been going on? Also..." His gaze turned stone cold. "Why did you keep all of this from me?"

I shook his hand off my face, feeling guilty. Tears were pouring out of me. I lowered my head, "They're my parents, and this has happened everyday for as long as I can remember. And..." A sob racked out of my ribs causing pain to shoot through my entire body. "I didn't want you to know. All the girls that go to our school are so pretty, and fun, and I just wanted to be like them! I wanted to be a regular girl. I wanted to be the best friend I could be, and telling you about this would have only gotten in the way! And if THEY found out I had been telling on them, they would never let me leave this horrid place! I'd be stuck in HELL!" I cried. "I can't bear the thought of being alone. I have nothing but you, Nagato! And If I dragged you into this, you'd be broken. You're just too precious to me to break! I put on make-up, and smile, and act as if I live a normal life, while on the inside, I'M BURNING! Everything hurts! A-a-and it's just t-too h-hard to keep up! I-I'm SO T-TIRED OF IT!" I screamed.

Between the all the pain, crying, and confesstions, I failed to realize that Nagato was starting to full-on cry. "Forgive me..." I shakily whispered, lowering my head, ashamed.

He wasn't facing me when I finished. His head was completely facing the bed, moving from left to right. "Konan." He choked.I love his emotional side. It makes him different from the other guys. "Your coming with me tomarrow, and I swear to god, you will never set foot in this place again." He vowed.

"T-thank yo-" was all I could squeeze out before a racking cough burned through my body, causing me to double over in pain. This was my worst beating yet. I was so hurt, I couldnt move at all. I was stiff as a plank.

He stood in a flash, extending his arm to me. "Here, let me help you." "I...can't..." I whispered. I cant move...It hurts too much. "well, then. I'm going to try to get you to lay down." I heard him say. My eyes have been screwed shut up until he said that. "What?" I breathed. No...It would be ubearable...

I watched him as he placed one of his hands on the back of my pounding head. He placed his other on my crushed stomach. He slowly started to lower me down. I felt a sharp pain in my chest. "AH!" I whispered. His head snapped up. "What?" He whispered back. "N-nothing..I'm fine..." I replied.

He finally managed to get me all the way down. He stood up. "There. Now let me see what's wrong."

Oh.I forgot to mention he's also is very skilled as a medical-nin.

"This may hurt..." He started to flex my arms and legs. I told him it hurt like hell, but was very pleased to hear none of my limbs were broken. Then he put his hand over the bottom of my rib cage. "Tell me if you feel anything...out of place..." And after that he lowered his hand the rest of the way.

That was right around the time I screamed.I didn't really SCREAM...it was more of a really quiet muffled sound. But he knew what that ment, so he quickly lifted his hand. "Just as I thought..." He started as I panted, willing the pain to pass. "Judging by the way you are breathing, your inability to move, your coughing, and lastly, your reaction to that touch, you have a broken rib."

Wonderful. A broken rib.


	5. 5

A broken rib? How in the world am I gonna be able to sleep? Much less, go to school! "Nagato?" I whispered.  
>"Yes?"<p>Man. The way he's staring down at me...<p>

"Umm...nevermind..."

He slowly walked over to me, and sat on the bed next to me. His eyes are still wet, and he won't stop staring.

"Konan..." He whispered back.  
>"Yes?" I hope nothing else is broken...<p>

"I want you to try to sleep. I know your in a lot of pain right now, and the only numbing available is sleep. Plus, you look so..."

He whipped his head away, and whiped his eyes. Aw.  
>He was right, though. It hurt just to breath...<p>

His head turned back towards me as his eyes glanced up and down my body. I could feel my face burning. "Here..."

He slowly started to reach for my long sleeved (thank goodness) school uniform vest. He started to unbutton it, his face turning red as well. I didn't move an inch. I couldn't...it hurt too much.

Once he finished, he slowly tried to pull it off. My eyes slammed shut. "mmm!" OW! A wicked burning sensation started up in my arms and shoulders. The bruises were being re-activated. He stopped.

"GOMEN!" He whispered. "No...keep going...Im fine. Just some old scrapes."

I withstood the rest of the pain silently. It was much cooler with just my school uniform tank-top on. But I soon realized that Nagato could see everything now.  
>"What...? Just a few SCRAPES? This is why you would never take your vest off at my house...or anywere for that matter!" He whisperedyelled.

"Yes...I'm Sorr-"  
>"no..."<br>"what...?"  
>"You keep saying sorry!" His eyes burned into my being.<br>I just kept staring at him with half lidded eyes.

"None of this is your fault! STOP IT! You've done NOTHING to deserve this! You should be blaming ME for not noticing for so long...for not saving you..."

I could feel wetness on my stomach...he was crying again. With lots of pursistance, I slowly rose my right arm, my hand searching for his cheek. This hurts so much...but I need to do this... for both of us. My purple and blue arm looks funny so close to his bright red hair...

I finally reached his cheek. I whiped away his tears with my thumb, similar to what he did to me earlier. His left hand started to come near my arm. I know he won't hurt me that much, so I let him. He slowly put my arm back down.

"Please don't cry, Nagato. I won't be able to sleep if I know your at home, sad, over me." I whispered.  
>"I'm not going home, Konan. I'm staying with you. You're not getting out of my sight." He was staring intencely, now."Now sleep."<p>

I guess he's not gonna let me ask any questions. Besides, sleep sure does sound nice...  
>I slowly closed my eyes. "Goodnight...Nagato...I...L..." I love you... <p>


	6. 6

*BAM!*

What was that?

My sore eyes slammed open. Nagato was not sitting on my bed. In fact, he was standing directly in front of me, with a kunai in hand. "Nagato, what...?"  
>"Stay away from her you b******!" Why was Nagato yelling?<p>

I stretched my neck as far as I could without screaming in pain. I could just barely see around him. It was Sir...drunk. And behind him stood the big man from ealier with the bad intentions for that room...ick.

I glanced up at Nagato. His eyes are glowing it seems. He looks angry. Murderous, even.

"How the hell'd you git in 'ere? You better git outta the way boy. My friend 'eres wantin to see the B****".

Nagato growled. I guess he didn't know that's my name here, "The B****". "HOW DARE you call Konan a B****! And your not getting anywere NEAR her, you understand?" Nagato yelled.

Sir was laughing. The big drunk man behind him was too. Please god, please don't let him do THAT again...

Nagato also didn't know that I wasn't JUST a punching toy here...ick.

My eyes started tearing up. If they do that to me infront of him today, I will kill myself. He won't want anything to do with me...

"You like girls, right boy?" Sir cackled. Nagato just glared at him. "Well, us does! An' you know who OUR little girl is?" Sir came closer to my bed and raised his hand, using his beer bottle to point at me. "That b****. An' ma budds 'ere love her too. If ya know what ah mean." Sir gave Nagato a discusting smile showing his yellow teeth, and winked, while the big man just snickered and rubbed his hands together. The big man was staring at me. Oh, PLEASE...

I look over to Nagato. He's trembling. I watch him as he shows me half his face, keeping the other half on the drunks. "I-is that...true...?" Oh, his eyes are tearing up...

Now that I have not been moving for a while, my body wasn't JUST hurting. It was stiff as well. Wonderful. So, I decided to just tell him. "H-hai." My tears started to flood down my face. I shut my eyes so I won't have to see his reaction.

It's quiet. *Swish, thud, thud, shing*  
>What...? Gulp<p>

I slowly opened my eyes. All I see is Nagato standing over the men. He...saved me...

Nagato was breathing hard. I could tell that his eyes must be terrifying, especially now, with his anger driving him mad.

"N-Nagato..?" I whispered. No reply. Oh, he DOES thing badly of me now! "Please...I'm sorry...I know...I'm a slu-" "NO." He still wont turn toward me.

He walked over to my window, and shut it. There's water all over the floor near there from the storm that's been raging this entire time. He is still breathing hard. Still not looking at me, he walks over to the door and slams it shut, making me flinch. He's starting to scare me. I've heard about how his eyes make him strong and how it's hard for him to keep his temperature, but I never thought he would lose control around me.

I also didn't think he would have found out about any of THIS.

I also heard about a murder that occured while we were still in an orphanage. I know he was the one who killed the employee now. I hope his anger doesn't get the best of him again.

He started walking over to me. Without the window open, it was pretty dark and cold. The thunder was getting worse, and every once in a while the room would flash white from the lightning. Like a horror movie. I was in the death scene of a horror movie.

Wonderful.


	7. 7

Nagato's P.O.V.  
>_<p>What the hell. What the F'ing HELL? My poor angel...how DARE they do this to her! I messed them up pretty bad. I wont have to worry about their dumb asses interrupting.<p>

She looks scared. I clenched my jaws. I swallowed. Calm down. No matter how much I tried, I couldn't help the shaking of my head, or the tears falling from my eyes.

"W-why? What the hell...was I never STRONG enough? Did you think going through this HELL would solve your problem in the end? I'M SORRY. But I WILL NOT leave you here! Even if - oh, god - you LIKE it. You're gonna be saved, even if you don't want to be. THAT'S FINAL!"

D*** IT! Please don't take that the wrong way! I can't help being upset! I mean it's YOU I'm dealing with! I can't do ANYTHING right around you.

Hell...I love you.

Konan's P.O.V.

"THAT'S FINAL!"

He thinks...I...like it? He beleives I'm a slut! DAMN IT!  
>My face is red. My eyes are red. I'm a sobbing reck. With both of us silently crying and staring at each other, you'd think someone had died. Well I did. On the inside. The only ONE person. The only ONE PERSON who brought me ANY type of joy in this Damn life now thought I was a slutty mesochist who lied just to be friends with someone.<p>

Wonderful. F'ing Wonderful.

"I...I..."  
>I keep on choking up!<br>"N-no! I-I just...I'm sorry! I don't - don't like it! I'm just - this place! I can't..."  
>I hate studdering! And sobbing while trying to speak.<br>I swallowed.  
>Breath.<br>Ok.

"Please save me."  
>Well. Good enough.<br>I mean, before I started crying so hard nothing but hacks, coughing, and wails could be heard.

Please don't hate me.

I love you.


	8. 8

Nagato's P.O.V _

"Please save me."

Standing here...seeing her cry like this...she must think I'm a monster. Especially after I went off on her like that. I slowly approached her bed.

"Konan..."

I sat on the bed next to her, and placed a hand on her shoulder. She didn't seem to notice, because she was still shivering and crying.

"I promise. I will. Please...just -"

I stopped speaking because she pushed my hand away, and covered her face. I heard her say something, but I couldn't hear her very well, with all of the noise coming from the storm, and the floors below us. I leaned forward.

"What is it, my angel?" Oops. Did I seriously just say that? To her? AW MAN!

Another sob came racking out of her. Guess she didn't hear it...  
>I saw her sit up a little straiter, and she spread her fingers just enough for me to see two beautiful amber eyes surounded by tears and redness.<p>

She whispered again, "Do you think I'm...filthy...? Ugly? Trashy..?"

Her tears are running down her face, through her fingers and down her arm. The lightning from outside is making her blue hair glow. Her eyes are watery, but I can still see the shine and fire within them. Beautiful.

"No, Konan. You look like an angel...you always do. What they have been doing to you is out of your control. I would never blame you for something like this."

My whispering must have calmed her down, because she finaly lowered her hands. I took one of them, gently caressing it in one of my own.

"Thank you..." I could see she understood what I had told her.

"Of course."

A really large crash from down stairs brought me back to reality. I've gotta get us out of here. I lifted my arm, to look at my watch. It read, 5:30. CRAP! It's almost dawn!

"Umm, Konan? We gotta go. How do you feel?"

Konan sat up, winced, and said "Still hurts...but I'm used to this kinda stuff. I'll be fine."

I walked over to her and offered her my arm for support. She grabbed a hold of it, and I gently moved her arm around my shoulder. Then, I slowly put my other arm around her waist, keeping in mind that if I turn her in a sharp way, her broken rib will act up.

Meanwhile, I was trying as hard as I could to keep that hot, redness from enveloping my face. A blush right now, REALLY wouldn't help. I glanced down at her sitting form, keeping most of my face hidden.

"Ready?"  
>"Yup. Oh, and Nagato?"<br>"What?"  
>"I know your blushing."<p>

Well THAT just made it worse. My blush got really red. I faced her full on.

"Nice to hear your old humor isn't gone."

What is that I see? She's blushing too! HA!

"You know, Konan,"  
>She looked up at me, unaware of the growing blush on her pale cheeks.<br>"I'm not the ONLY one..."

I raised my eye brows. Her eyes widened, and she turned her head away from me as fast as she could. Heh. I still got it...

"W-we should go."  
>"Yeah...your right."<p>

I slowly helped her to her feet. When she was standing up strait, I took a step forward, but she stood planted in her spot. I looked back at her to see what was wrong. Her mouth was slightly open, and her eyes were wide. She looked afraid.

"Konan? What is it?"

She glanced over at her door, then back at me.

"Listen," She whispered. "Someone's coming."

And then I heard it. The slight thump of footsteps coming up stairs.


	9. 9

"Nagato! What are we going to do?"

I stared at his tall form, my whispers sounding more like squeaks.  
>Please, god, if your listening, PLEASE don't let Nagato get hurt. If he does, it'll be all because of me. His head snapped in my direction.<p>

"Guess we'll be making our leave sooner than I thought."

All of a sudden, I felt pain all over my body. I slammed my eyes shut, afraid that when I opened them, someone unpleasent would be there. The pain in my chest was the worst! It felt like my broken rib pieces were all reforming elsewhere. When the pain finally returned to the normal, scorching throbs, I finally decided to see what had happened.

I was in a sitting position? And I wasn't on the ground? I looked up and my eyes met with glowing purple ones.

"I'm sorry, Konan. I know this must hurt, but it's the only way we'll get outta here faster."

That's about the time I realized that his arms were around me, and that he was holding me, bridal style. I could feel the blush reforming.

"Oh, that's ok." Nice, Konan. How lame was that?

Nagato walked over toward the window. I sucked in air as the pain returned. He paused when he was directly in front of Sir and the other guy. "B*******" , was all I heard before Nagato swung his leg out, and rammed them across the room, and out of our way. They made a pretty loud banging sound, which made the thumps come at an even faster rate. By the sound of it, there were at least three people.

I looked up at Nagato, my voice shakey.

"Nagato, they're coming! If you get hurt I -"

Suddenly, I felt a warm thing over my mouth. Nagato's hand. My eyes glanced up into his. He sighed.

"Konan. I have come to take you away from this hell hole, and I plan on succeding. You, AND I will be out of here in no time. Stop worring about me."

I could tell his anger was flaring up again, and he was preparing to fight. I looked away from his powerful eyes, ashamed. He lifted his hand, and continued on. He lifted the window open. I could feel the cool air and wetness from the storm (Which was still raging. Wonderful.). He bent over slightly, and swiped his arm across the sill, causing the majoriy of rain water to be cleared off. He looked down at me, with some strange emotion I've never seen before. Sad? Scared? Sorry? My thoughts were interupted by his voice.

"Can you sit?" I know what he's actually asking. He's asking, _"Will the pain be too much for you to bare If you try to sit?"_ I look up at him, and smiled at him the kind of smile that never reaches your eyes. The kind I've always showed him.

"Yeah, I can sit."

I sucked in more air as his hands changed positions, setting me lightly on the sill. On the outside of the window, a few feet away, I could see a fire escape with stairs leading down the side of the house, and ending on the side closest to the front door.

How was I supposed to get over there?

When I looked back into the room, I saw Nagato shoving Sir and that other dude in front of the door. When he finally realized my staring he shrugged.

"They'll be heavy enough, right?" We shared a smile.

"Those beer guts will _definately_ be enough."

Right when I said those words, the steps had stopped. We both glanced over at the door. My heart dropped into my stomach when I saw the knob slowly turning. My eyes raced back to Nagato, but once again, my eyes were too slow. A giant wave of excrutiating pain swept over me as Nagato slammed me against his chest and into his arms. It was so bad, I screamed. My eyes had been shut, and when I reopened them, I was afraid.

Nagato wasn't holding me anymore; In fact, he wasn't even _here_. I was lying on the the top of the fire escape staircase. He had managed to get me across...but where was he? My eyes widened. I could hear a ruckus coming from my window. Nagato was fighting whoever it was in there. Nagato was in danger. All because of me.

Wonderful.


	10. 10

Nagato's P.O.V _

I only had a split second to see if Konan had made it across, before I was ambushed by what felt like two HUGE dudes.

We all fell to the floor with a loud BANG. I punched them both, square in the face, sending them far enough to were I could stand again. I got to my feet, but just as I was regaining my balance, the smaller of the two men rammed his head into my chest, knocking the air right out of my lungs. I stumbled backward. Bad idea.  
>The bigger dude had managed to get behind me without my notice, and I fell right into his trap. He grabbed my two arms and pulled them back, painfully, causing me to kneel . After a few seconds of that, he slammed his giant foot onto the calfs of my legs, and shot his other knee into my back.<p>

I coughed up some blood. When the two men saw that, they chuckled, and backed off, sinking back into the shadows of the small room. I slowly raised my head. Where was the third person Konan heard...? I looked at the door. No one was there, except the dead bodies of Sir and his friend. My eyes then slipped to Konan's bed.

There, in the lightning-light, was a lady. She was spralled on Konan's bed, wearing nothing but her undergarments, a robe, and heels. When I looked at her face, it got worse. She had stringy blonde hair, and smuged make-up. She was cackling in a low-piched kind of voice, the kind of voice that screamed, "I totally use drugs".  
>Konan's "Ma'm" I guess. Man...<p>

What a whore.

"So..." She started. I saw her move positions on the bed, from lying, to sitting with her legs wide open. God...ew.  
>"You must be the boy in that picture. You like the B****, huh? Well guess what? She belongs to my husband and his friends. What kind of mother would I be if I let my daughter run around, having sex with the likes of you?"<p>

She threw her head back, laughing. She was making a joke out of the fact that she LETS her poor, adopted daughter get raped by her father and..."company". Come to think of it...that's probably what she does for a living...  
>B****.<p>

As her laughing continued, the two men stepped back into the light. I can feel my anger rising. They better watch out. I'm dangerous. My rinnegan glowing, I rose, ignoring all my pain. I think I might have even growled...

"Oooh, fiesty!" I heard her squeak. I guess that answered that.

Ingnoring her, I faced the two men.

Silence. Nothing.

I stared at the two men, who stared back at me. I took a step, but neither of them moved. My eye-brows furrowed, I faced the Skank. "What's up with the -"  
>All of a sudden, a giant force slammed into my back, sending me flying.<p>

Flying strait toward the skank.

She squealed and laid back as I came toward her, falling. When my body finally made contact with hers, I realized who had hit me. The two guys from before. They were chuckling. I glanced over to where they were just a couple seconds ago, and there was no one there. How the hell do they move so fast?

I was sucked out of my thoughts when my face was grabbed tightly by boney, cold fingers. The Skank had moved my face in her direction. My eyes widened. That's when I realized that I was fully on top of her - in between legs and all. Up close, I could really see just how old she was. Ew. Old hooker.

"See anything you like, Big Boy? Mama's WAAY better than the B****."  
>With those words, I felt a tightness around my waist. When I glanced down, I noticed that she had wrapped her legs around...well...my lower area. How the HELL does she expect me to want this from her? EW! I'm only a teenager!<br>Plus, she's hurt my Angel. She has to go.

I felt the anger rise up into my chest. I could feel the rinnegan's power filling my body and mind. HOW DARE SHE! THIS WHORE! My emotions were getting the best of me again. I was so angry, the only thing I could get through my gritted teeth was this:

"You're goin' down, B****."

I took her legs from around my waist, and pulled them apart. Then, I grabbed her shoulders, and shoved her off the bed and onto the floor. She screamed. I stood over her, my eyes glowing dangerously. I couldn't choose wether to kill her swiftly, or to let her suffer the way konan has for so many years. No matter how mad I was though, I couldn't help but see the way she was acting. She was smiling up at me, her legs spread wide.

"I see your the type that gets rough. Don't worry honey, I can take rough."

I can't stand the sight of this whore any longer. I dropped down on top of her, one of my legs on either side of her stomach. I saw her glance over at the window, but I was too mad to care. That's when she whispered.

"Go ahead, Big Boy...I'm ready...I knew you'd like me better than the little B****."

That was it. My anger had reached it's peak. It seemd as though my body was working all on its own. I smiled, so that the Skank wouldn't realize my true intentions. I leaned down, until I was about two inches from her mouth. I brought my hands up slowly. I leaned to the side, and whispered into her right ear my final words to her.

"Go to hell."

I brought my hands to her throat, and prepared to strangle her to death. But when I tried to squeeze my hands together, I realized something. The b**** had them in her own hands, and was making me feel her up. I growled and lifted my head from beside her ear. Just as I did, the Skank moved her head, and stole my first kiss. She was trying to open my mouth with her tounge, and a whole bunch of other sick things. I ripped apart from her as fast as I could.

"YOU BITCH!" Was all I said. I glared at her with all the hate in the world. And do you know what was on her face? A smile. No, a sneer.

Then a loud bang noise came from the window. I glanced over. No...no...

Konan was being held by two men in suits. They had her in a tight grip, one holding her arms, the other holding her face. They were aiming her vision strait through the window, at me. Konan was bleeding and soaking wet from the rain, but that's not what broke my heart. She was crying like I had never seen before. Complete wails. She was looking at me through the window. How much had she seen? She probably thinks I left her for her mom. No...

I ran to the window, and stuck my head out into the pouring rain.

"KONAN! NO! It's not what you think!"

But it was too late. The men had already thrown her into the back of their car, and were driving away. My angel thinks I don't love her anymore. And now, I don't know who she's with, or where they're taking her...or if she's going to be ok.

Please...forgive me konan... 


	11. 11

What's going on in there? I have to find out something.

I slowly slipped up off the floor of the landing, searching through the pounding rain for something to grab on to. The pain in my body feels like it's only getting worse. I reached out and wrapped my cold hands around one of the bars on the side of the steps.

My trying to get up was interrupted by a loud bang. I whipped my head around toward the window, (a little too fast. ow.) but I couldn't see anything from my position on the floor. No...maybe screaming would help.

"Na-nagato! S-stop! Please! Get...get OUT of here...PLEASE!" Tears started to run down my cheaks. Just thinking about him getting hurt for someone worthless like me makes me upset. Hearing it, and being too far away to do anything about it, just about kills me. He can't hear me.

Than...I'll have to get over there and stop him the hard way! Mustering up all the strength I could, I pulled myself up off the metal landing, and stood on my two feet.

For about...two seconds.

A sharp line of pain serged through my entire being, making me fall back onto the wet landing. I screamed. Some of the scream was caused by the pain, but most of it was caused by frustration. How could I be so WEAK? How could I be so VULNERABLE? I'm sitting over here like a worthless pile of rocks, while the guy I love is risking his life for my neck. My terrible...used...neck.

The strange sound of water splishing loudly on the street scattered my thoughts away, and caught my attention. I slowly raised my head, so that I was facing down this long metal staircase. At the base (and the front of the house) pulled up a black car. The windows were tinted a dark, dark black. It's purring motor stopped, and four men in black suits emerged from it. They all looked the same. Even were wearing the same sunglasses (Which they really didn't NEED right now in this storm...).

The shortest of the four entered the house, while the other three looked around. Good. Maybe they aren't after me! I saw the tallest man stop when he looked at me. I froze. No...

He got the other mens' attention, and then they too glanced in my direction. For a moment, everything seemed like it was frozen. My heartbeat was the only thing I could hear. These men could be my saviors...or they could be my demise. After a few more seconds, they started to move.

All three started to accend the stairs. The shortest of the three stopped on the first landing, while the other two continued on. The tallest climbed the steps slowly, and oddly...kind of like slithering. The other seemed like he was gliding up the steps, or not even touching them...just teleporting from step to step. They don't seem like very nice guys...or the type of guys that come out in storms to rescue helpless girls.

No way are they gonna get me. I put my cold hands on the landing, and pushed/crawled back as far as I could until *clank* my head smacked the iron bars that cut off the stair case at the top. I could feel the ice cold fingers known as fear clench my neck and mind, rendering me motionless. Stay away from me...please. I shut my eyes, hoping that when I opened them, I'd be somewhere far...like at Nagato's house.

But that all ended when I felt heat on my face. My eyes flew open. There, in my face, was the tallest man. His glowing, yellowish-green eyes piercing my mind. His skin is white...and his pupils resemble those of a snake...when he opens his mouth to speak, I see small fangs...creepy.

"Hello, Sweetheart..." His voice is sharp and sinister. The way his "S's" hiss off his tounge...and with every word he speaks, you can sense the sneer dripping from his mouth. He chuckles and stands, latching onto my arm, and ripping me into a standing position. I cry out in pain. "Hmmm...beautiful..." Is his reply.

Ug...sickko. I turn my head away from the creep, and on the other side of me stands the other man. He is tall, (not as tall as the snake-guy, but still tall) and has long, spiky, black hair. The scariest feature of him, by far, has to be his red and black eyes... seeing those eyes...what are they called? I know this...Nagato has the Rinnegan...SHARINGAN! That's it! I feel the fear enclosing me again. He has the Sharingan. He must be powerful...and from first impressions, these guys don't seem very heroic. He turns toward me, and I flinch. I can't tell wether it was from the ice-cold rain, or the terrible fear of not knowing what was going to happen, but a merciless shiver racked through my body from head to toe. I slightly jumped when I heard his voice.

"Well...are you Konan?" The evil in his voice frightens me. Even more so, how does he know my name? I tried to stand as strait as I could, but the pain was killing me.

"Y-yes. Why? W-what do you want with me?" Dang...Im studdering. Without facing him, I heard the Snake-man hiss, "Oh...many, MANY things, Honey." His grip on my arm tightened. I'm getting more uncomfortable as the seconds pass. My eyes follow the sharingan owners movements. All of a sudden, he's no where in sight, and there is a sharp, tight feeling coming from the back of my head. He's behind me, pulling my hair!

"OW! Stop! I-"  
>My words were cut short when the pain from my head shot down into my chest. My rib is killing me. "Now I'm going to make this quick," I hear the powerful one say.<p>

That opening statement doesn't sound very promising.

"You father," He spits the word. At least we agree with that..."Owes us a lot of money." Oh...THATS why he hates Sir... "He told us we could have you, instead. You will do as we say, and not speak unless told to do so."

He said they could have me instead? What AM I to this world? Some little rag doll it can toss around whenever it wants? I am SICK of being treated like this! I'm not going with these guys...

I slammed my heel into the powerful one's foot, causing him to release my head. I writhed and swung my arms, until the Snake-Man finally let go. I tried to run to the steps, was caught by the evil one. He grabbed my two arms, twisted me around so that my arms were bent backward, and slammed me into the back rail, causing the pain in my stomach to rise to a new hight. I screamed, tears pouring out of my eyes.

"STOP! I WILL NOT let you take me! I was so close to being free! NAGATO!" I'm swinging my head from side to side, trying to clear my eyes of the rain water and tears. "HE'S IN TROUBLE! I NEED HIM! PLEASE!" I can't scream any more. I've lost my voice. All I can do now,is stand in the rain and cry.

"Now, now..." I hear the Snake-Man hiss. "Don't cry. It makes you less attractive. We don't want THAT, now do we, Madara?" He chuckles and glances up at his partner. The only reply the Snake-Man recieves is a shady sneer and, "I know you wouldn't, Orochimaru."

I feel a hard, cold thing clasp tightly around my jaw. It forcefully raises my head, until I'm facing the hand's owner, Orochimaru. I see his tounge slip out of his mouth, glide across his lips, and then slurp back inside again. "Beautiful..."

This perv can go die in a hole. I spit in his eyes, causing him to look away and growl. Seems I've awakened his anger. "Gr. You think this "Nagato" is here to save you? WELL?"

His hand is tightening so much, he's starting to dig into my skin. "He doesn't love YOU. He's using you! Do you think someone who loved you would be fooling around with your mother!"

"What...?" Is all that passes through my lips before my head is turned sharply toward my window. What I see inside breaks my heart. I can feel my tears pouring out of my eyes before I even register what I'm seeing. Soon after, wails start ripping through my chest. My Nagato...no. He's on the floor...with Ma'm. Stradling her. "Oh, GOD, please no!" I think. But God doesn't hear me, once again, and Nagato continues. I watch as he leans down, and kisses Ma'm.

"NAGATO! WHY? Why? Why..." I lower my head. He's gone. He's never loved me...why? I don't struggle when Madara and Orochimaru finally let me free. I walk down the steps, crying silently beside the evil pair...

And I don't object when Madara uses the Sharingan to knock me out.


	12. 12

Nagato's P.O.V.  
>_<p>"KONAN! NO! It's not what you think!"<br>I shook the rain and the hair out of my face.  
>"STOP! YOU CAN'T DO THIS!"<p>

But, as expected, my words were no match for the speeding car. My angel has been taken from me...again. I slammed my fist into the window sill, causing the wood underneath to splinter. I ducked my head back inside, out of the rain. The Rinnegan's taking over...

I turned around. The skank was still on the floor, sprawled out like a tired, old blanket. I could physically feel my anger spike at the sight of her. I honestly don't care what happens to her anymore...

But my body thought otherwise. I stalked across the room, untill I was standing directly above her. I reached my arm out, and the last thing I remember is her screaming. I heard her scream, and then was emerced in blackness.

~~~A Few Hours Later~~~

I feel something cold on my chest...and...it keeps moving. Then, as if rising to the serface, I start to hear a faint beeping noise. Where am I?

There's a voice...I don't recognize. It's saying something...what? I strain to hear it.

"Hey...come on, man! My shift was over, like...AN HOUR ago! Oi...why do I have this job, anyway...?"

The voice is male. Hm. He seems aggrivated. Who is he talking to, though? I guess I should see.

I open my eyes, but my sight is blocked by my red hair. I sigh, and start to sit up. I feel terrible. I raise my head, and take in my surroundings. I'm in a white room. There's a chair in the corner, a bedside table with a clock on it, a monitor, (That's making very loud and obnoxious beeping noises) and a small bathroom. Looks like I'm in a hospital room. I didn't notice the guy until he jumed right up in my face.

"FINALLY! GEEZE! For a sec there, I thought you were a gonner." I studied the guy as he walked over to the monitor to shut it off. He has big, light blue eyes and spiky, bright orange hair. He looks like my age. He also seems like a really...out-spoken...person. I was snapped out of my observative state when I noticed the guy staring at me.

"Well?" He said, sitting in the chair.

"W-what?" I have no idea who this guy is, but he seems kinda...different.

"What's your name, smart one?" Yeah...definitely the out-spoken type.

"Oh! It's Nagato. Nagato Ame. Yours?" I wanna make sure this is a safe person to talk to before I let anything slip.

"Yahiko. Plain and simple." He shot his hand out. "Nice to meet ya." I took his hand a gave it a slight shake.

"Likewise."

Right after I said those words, it was like I was talking to a whole different person. He automatically slumped back in his chair, and put his feet up on a corner of the hospital bed.

"So, what brings you here? It looked like you were in a hell hole when we found you!"

My face turned from (slightly) amused to frantic in about two seconds. I interupted his laughter with a "CRAP!"

THAT shut him up, except for the "What?" that slipped through his mouth.

I ignored his reaction, and flung the many blankets off of me. "I gotta go. I have somewhere to be." I tried to exit, but instead I was met with Yahiko's body. "DUDE! MOVE! Konan's in trouble! I have to save her before it's too late!" I tried to shove him out of the way, but he grabbed on tightly to my wrists. I looked up at his face. He was serious now.

"What did you say...?" He looks truly interested in my problem, but I don't have time to explain.

"I can't tell you! I have to go!" I once again, I tried to move him out of the doorway, but I was just too tired. He met my defiance with a hard shove back onto the bed.

"Say that name again! SAY IT!" Why is he so worried? What name? Konan? How could this guy know Konan? Well, if it's my only way of getting out of here, I might as well humor him.

"I said Konan. She owns no last name. Why?" I honestly do want to know why he is so interested in her. I watched as he slammed the door shut, and approached the foot of the bed.

"What does she look like? Where is she? Is she from Amegakure? When is her birthday? Is she an orphan? What's her blood type!" Yahiko looks insane right now...like he's about to explode. Of course, my expression probably isn't too far from crazy either. I'm so confused right now. Even so, I hear myself answer his questions.

"She has blue hair, amber eyes, and a libret peircing. I don't know. Yes. February 20th. Yes, and so am I. I...have no idea..."

That last question seems...a little...odd.

He lowers his head, and starts to mumble. He walks over to the chair, plops down in it, and holds his face in his hands.

I cross over to him. "Are...you ok?" When I don't get any reply but a blank surprised-looking stare, I shrug. I start to exit, when feel him grab my arm. I stop to turn and look at him.

He raises his head. "Take me with you."

My eyes brows knit together. "Why?"

Yahiko stands. "Because..."

He walks past me, toward the door. When he reaches the doorway, he turns to face me, the bright lighting from the hall casting a glow around his silhouet. His face is slightly masked by the darkness of my hospital room, but I can still see hints of determination there.

"...she's my sister."


	13. 13

Nagato's P.O.V _

"...she's my sister."

It felt like time had froze for a second. Konan...has a brother? How? I was with her ever since she was put into the orphanage. (Which was when she was an infant. I was an infant too at that time, but when I got older, one of the workers talked about how she used to nurse us both. That's how I know.)

"But...how...?" I'm truly confused.

Yahiko sighed, shut the door again, and moved back over to the chair.

"I'll explain." I waited for him to continue, the tone of his voice so serious I knew better than to speak.

"I was given a letter when I was ten. It was from my mom. It said I had a sister named Konan that had blue hair, and amber eyes. She also wrote that her birthday was the same as mine, along with her blood-type."

I felt myself give a sigh of relief. Good. He's not some blood-lovin' creep after all...

"I've been looking for her ever since. That's why...when I heard you say Konan..." He chuckled, and scratched the back of his head. "I went all phycho on you for a sec, there. Sorry about that..."

I still have one question itching in the back of my mind. "Wait...if you're her brother, why is it that you weren't put into the same orphanage as Konan?"

His face snapped back into it's serious position, and he started to explain.  
>"My...well, our mom didn't get along with our dad very well. When my mom had us both, my father took me away from her, and left. I guess he couldn't stand being a single parent, because from what I've heard I'd arrived at my orphanage as an infant. Luckly for me, I was adopted when I was 7."<p>

I sat up a little straiter when I realized. "HEY! That's when Konan and I were adopted! Strange, huh...?"

I asked him what was wrong when all I got in return was a very odd stairing-at. He jabbed a finger at me. "You two were adopted as brother and sister..?"

I was confused at his statement at first, but then, when I though about what I said, I guess it could be taken that way...

"NO! We weren't..." That's when my mind flashed back to the terrible events that have taken place tonight. That's when my mind snapped back to Konan. I stood with a quickness.

"Well, if you want to come with, you can. Something terrible has been happening to your sister over these years, and I'm trying to get her away from it all. You may see some things...that are not so pleasent..."

I watched as he rose from his seat, a confused look taking over his face. "What do you mean?"

I moved toward the door. "I'll explain on the way. But for now, I'll tell you this: She's been taken. They drove away with her. I'm pretty sure I got their licence plate memorized, though. Do you think that would help at all?"

I talked as I walked down the hospital hall-way. Yahiko was almost jogging, trying to keep up with me. When he had caught up enough to where we were side-by-side, he spoke.

"I don't know...maybe. Well, maybe I know it. What does their licence plate say?"

I busted open the Hospital doors, and thrust myself into the pouring rain. Yahiko was straining to keep up. I stopped at the end of the sidewalk to catch my breath.

Yahiko was out of breath as well, but his impatient nature still came through. "Well?"

I looked up into the sky. Watching the rain helps me think. I opened my mouth and said, "I think it was something like, "MOKS-PLE-HOUS".

I turned my head toward Yahiko, and all I got from him was a loud, "WHAT?"  
>ugg. I totally forgot about the raging storm all around us. He didn't hear me.<p>

"I SAID," I started, a little louder, "MOKS-PLE-HOUS!"

My heart fell into my stomach when I saw his face pale durastically. His eyes were wide, and all I could hear was the ponding rain falling around us. I could tell he knew where she was.

And I could tell it was a bad place for her to be.


	14. 14

Nagato's P.O.V.  
>_<p>"What? Where is she?"<p>

My heart was beating out of control. The rain wasn't helping THIS time...

He shot me a knowing glare and said, "I'll explain on the way."

It took me a while to realize he had used my exact words from before, just to show me how much it really agitated him. It's agitating me as well. I HAVE to know...

"WHERE IS SHE?"

As the words came out of my mouth, I realized another thing: He crossed the street, and was about half-way down the other side-walk, running, not waiting for me at all. Man, he's good at getting back...

I ordered my legs to kick into full gear, easily catching up to him in a matter of seconds. School gym has really paid off tonight...tonight...OH CRAP! That's when I started to notice the crowds of people on the street, all in morning "going-to-work" clothes. That's when I decided to look at my watch. It read 9:45.

D*** IT! I was hoping to have Konan in a hospital, safe and healing by now. Instead, I have no idea where she is, where I'M going, and If she's ok. I'm a terrible boyfr- wait. no. I'm not her boyfriend. I...just wish I were.

*SLAM*

"Nagato! Watch it. We're here."

My day-dreaming caused me to run right into a stopped Yahiko. Nice. I backed up a bit, to take in my surroundings. Apparently, we had run through the little town, and now we are standing outside of a decent-looking house. I turned to Yahiko, who still looked a little miffed. I just ignored it.

"Where IS "here", exactly?" His face changed to a more relaxed one.

"My mom's house. Well, adoptive parent, but still." He moved to the front door, and shoved it open, quickly walking in. I guess I'm welcome.

I entered the home, looking around suspiciously. I think might start doing this all the time, after what I went through...LAST...night.

It looked like any other old house. Except for the gambling table in the back, and a couple of empty Sake bottles here and there. Nothing to be worried about...I guess.

I could hear Yahiko talking to some lady in the next room. I walked over to the open door, and knocked lighly on the wall. They both turned toward me. The woman looked extremely young to be an adult that adopted a seven year old. She had blonde hair, brownish-amber eyes, and a rather...large...bust.

My hair, thankfully, had fallen back onto my face a while ago. This way, my first impression won't be "That weird kid with the freaky eyes".

"U-um...Konnichiwa. Boku wa Nagato."

I bowed. I always do the traditional thing when meeting someone I don't know, in hopes that it will make me seem more likeable. When I rose, the woman looked pleased. When I moved my eyes over Yahiko, I almost had to keep myself from laughing out loud. He looked so confused. I guess he doesn't do this very often. I faced him strait on.

"Nani?" That seemed to send him over-board.

"NOTHING! Geeze...showing off in front of Tsunade...HMPF." He crossed his arms, and slightly turned away from me. I smirked. I turned my attention back to the woman who must be Tsunade. She was the first to speak.

"Hello, Nagato. It's nice to meet you. Now," She plopped down on a chair next to a table. "Back to buissness. What were you trying to tell me, Yahiko? You know that when you come in here and start rambling at the speed of sound, I'm not going to comprehend a thing."

Yahiko, having been reminded about the situation, started talking immediately.

"First of all, Nagato says he knows Konan! I've found her, Tsunade!"

I whatched a Tsunade's eyes grew, and a happy expression over came her features. She stood, and hugged Yahiko.

"That's geat! You'll finally be together! I told you you'd be able to do it!"

Tsunade continued to squeze Yahiko, and when I got a glimps of his face, I almost laughed. He was purple, and was being suffocated by her chest. For a moment, I almost decided to not tell her, and let him suffer, but I instantly thought better of it.

"U-um, Miss Tsunade?" She instantly let Yahiko go, and turned her attention to me. I guess now would be the best time to break the bad news to her.

"We have a problem, though. She's been kidnapped, and I'm trying to get her back. It seems like Yahiko knew what their license plate was. Do you know what MOK-"

I was interrupted by a shove, sending me into the chair Tsunade had been sitting in. When I turned around, I saw Yahiko approaching me. Tsunade, behind him looked worried and confused.

"Oh, no! Not yet. You told me that you would explain everything. You know? The "Bad things" that have happened to her? You hold up your side of the bargain first."

Ug. It's just like him to be stubborn like this. I was trying to avoid having to talk about this. I put my blank face on. I cant let any emotion show, or I'll just get mad.

"I'll try to keep this short. I've known Konan her whole life. She started acting funny soon after we were adopted. Yesturday, I confronted her about it, and when I did, she ran. I followed her home. I found out..."

Just say it. It's what he wants to hear. I looked at them, and they stared intensly back at me. I heard Yahiko mutter, "...what..?" I started again.

"I found out...they had been beating her. They've also..." I stopped just out of a short flame of rage toward her sick father. "..raped her. Her father let his friends...use her...as well."


	15. 15

Nagato's P.O.V.  
>_<p>For a while, the only thing I could hear was the pounding rain out-side. I looked up to see two astounded faces gawking at me. I finished with,<p>

"Then some men came and drove off with her. That's where the license plate comes in."

At that statement, Yahiko's face changed to that of rage.

"THOSE B*******! Who do they think they are? Picking on my sis...D***!"

I was nervious to see how Tsunade would react to Yahiko's foul language. If my mother heard those words come out of me,(although, they secretly have) she would probably faint. Surprisingly, she didn't look any different from before, when I had finished explaining.

"Miss Tsunade? Are you...okay?"

That silenced Yahiko, who had not even noticed her reaction. Her eyes darted to me. She was all serious. She stood up strait and said, "Follow me."

I got up and followed her and Yahiko out of the room, and into the living room. She pointed to the sofa. "Sit."

And sit we did.

She walked over to their telephone, picked it up, dialed the numbers with abnormal harshness, and slammed the phone to her ear. Her foot tapped while she waited for the other person to pick up.

I leaned over to Yahiko and whispered, "Is she always like this?"  
>I heard Yahiko chuckle, and reply "Most of the time."<p>

The two of us jumped when Tsunade yelled.

"Get over here now! We need to talk! I don't CARE if you're at a book signing! NOW!"

She slammed the phone down and sat in a chair next to the gambling table. She took a minute to calm down, and then adressed me.

"Nagato. Please, if you don't mind, Could you tell me the licence plate again? And THIS time," She glared a t Yahiko. "Hopefully there will be no interuptions."

Finally. Closer to getting Konan.

"The licence read MOKS-PLE-H-"

*BAM*

The door flew wide open, and in came a man with long white hair, and weird red streaks coming from his eyes. He was soaking wet, and looked really rushed.

"I'm here! What did I miss? What's on fire? Who died? What's wrong?"

I have no idea what is going on. I look over at Yahiko, to find that he turned on the T.V. and is watching some show called, "Naruto".

Tsunade has closed the door, and brought the man into the room we were in a moment ago.

I am so lost.

I turn to Yahiko. "Dude? Why are you watching T.V.? Who IS that guy? Do you know where Konan is, or not?"

He yawned and shut the T.V. off. His leisure is ticking me off. Konan is in danger! His SISTER is in danger! And what is he doing? Geeze.  
>"Yahiko!"<p>

"That dude is Tsunade's best friend. He has a HUUUGE crush on her though. They've been friends their whole life. As for the other question, I'm pretty sure I do, but just to make sure, Tsunade has invited Jiraiya over."

Just then the two came out of the room, and walked up to me. The man, Jiraiya, spoke.

"I hear a friend of yours has been taken. Could you tell me the licence plate?"

Nothing better interupt me this time, or I swear...

"Sure. MOKS-PLE-HOUS. That's it."

The looks of realization on the three's faces made me feel VERY uncomfortable. This is bad...

"What? Is it bad? Where is she? Do you know what's going on?"

I stood, too anxious to sit any longer. Jiraiya took my arm, and led me back to that other room again. He shut the door and locked it. Then he turned toward me and began to speak.

"Listen...Nagato. I know where the girl is. If you don't mind me asking...what is she to you?"

That question caught me off guard. I love her, is what I would like to say, but my tounge won't alow me too. So I search for an alternative.

"She's my...Tsunade."

He nodded and sat. I'm glad that he understood. Explaining would have almost killed me.

"Can you take...shocking...news?"

I looked at him with seriousness in my eyes. If Tsunade has filled him in with the events of what has happened to konan, he should understand.

"Yes, sir. I have been...all night, sir. Please, tell me where she is."

He nodded and stood. He told me the rest quietly and quickly, as if any word of this would cost him his life if it were to seep out.

"Konan was taken to a geisha house."

My heart stopped. Oh-no...  
>He continued on.<p>

"The house is run by four men, Madara, Orochimaru, Kabuto, and Sasuke. This geisha house is very dangerous because I know, and used to work with, one of the men that run it. All four of those men are ruthless and evil, and I promise you will find more than just selling and sexing while your there. They have most likely put her in one of the sexing rooms, drugged so that she doen't know what's going on, or how to escape. You need to get in there, and get her out before they start doing other things with her."

That last scentence scared me a little. What more could they do? I know what some of the answers to that are, but I DO NOT want that to happen to my angel.

We backed away from each other, and I gave him a slight bow. "Arigato."

Then, I took off, out of the room, grabbed Yahiko, and sprinted out into the pouring rain.

I'm coming Konan...I'm coming...


	16. 16

Oh...my god. This headache is TERRIBLE! Oh...

When I try to lift my hand up to my forhead, my actions are cut short. What the...? I slowly open my heavy eyes. At first, everything's black. Then, dark blurs. When my vision finally returned, I realized I was in a very, very small room. Almost...closet size. My eyes wander down to where my arms are. I have chains wrapped around my arms as well as my ankles, hands, knees, and torso. Looks like those men got bored.

All of a sudden, I hear a large banging sound. My eyes automatically fly over to a seemingly random spot on the closet wall. That must be were the door to the room is. My ears listen as the sound moves from one side of the room to the other, shifting papers, moving chairs and stomping around. I suck in a sharp breath of air when all the sounds stop. My eyes wander around in the darkness as my ears strain to hear anything.

When I hear another person enter the room, I slightly relax. I hear the door shut and lock. The two people move some chairs, and then begin to speak. I can tell who they are, right off the bat. Madara and Orochimaru.

"Did you find it?" I hear Madara ask, his voice icy. I hear something else, and then Orochimaru replying, "Yes. Right here."  
>I shivered when he held out his "S" slightly...like a snake. It scared me.<p>

"Good. She will make for a very...delightful...joro." Madara joined in.

"Ah-ah-ah, Madara. GEISHA. This is a GEISHA house!" I sat in silent confusion as the two men laughed.

"Sure," Madara snickered. "We'll go with that!" Then Orochimaru. "Well, the police sure did!"

I cringed as the two evil men laughed darkly. How dare they? What are they even UP to? I began listening again when their laughing started to wane. I heard a chair screech across the floor.

"Let's start then." Madara comanded, his hard voice replacing the snide one from just a moment ago. Heavy footsteps thumped across the floor, heading in, what seemed like, my direction. I held my breath, and clamped my eyes shut. My heart started beating faster when I heard the lock start to clank. I felt a swish of stale air as he pulled the doors open. My eye-lids changed to a lightish yellow, but I refused to open them until nessecary. Everything went quiet after that.

What's going on...?

Something then slammed into my mouth, and pulled back hard. My eyes, instinctively, opened to see the face of Madara. He was putting a gag in my mouth, and tieing it behing my head. I tried to scream, but it just ended up sounding more like an urgent moan. Orochimaru actually chuckled at me when I did it.

...Perv...

After Madara had finished applying the gag, he grabbed the part of chain holding my ankles together, and pulled, dragging me out of the closet. I tried to scream, but once again, the gag fufilled it's purpose, muting the noise so that only the two men could hear. Orochimaru laughed as he watched Madara drag me across the floor. This pain is killing me! My rib...ow...I feel like I have to vommit.

My whole body was throbbing when the dragging ceased. Madara dropped the chains, and my ankles fell, slamming into the ground. I cried out in pain as much as I could, the gag making it difficult. Madara stood tall, and Orochimaru crossed to stand next to him. Both men were looking down on me with evil eyes. Orochimaru was licking his lips with that...snake-like tongue. His head turned toward Madara.

"Which shall we do first? I suggest you go find the others, while I..." He snuck a glance at me. "prepare her." My eyes grew wide at that statement. Prepare...? I watched as Madara silently nodded. He crossed over to a small table, picked up a key, and tossed it to the Snake-like man. Madara then made his way to the door, but before leaving, warned Orochimaru to "Make it quick."

Once Madara left, Orochimaru smirked. "Now...where is that lock?" He got down on his hands and kees, and was over me in a second. He started at the chains on my ankles, and then followed with his white hand further up and up, searching for the lock. Every once in a while though, his hand would leave the chain, and touch me somewhere...off limits. Every time he did that, I would make loud, angry screams untill he stopped. He smirked at me. "Fiesty."

Finally, his hand paused at the nape of my neck. He fumbled with the lock for moment, his key not willing to enter. When it did, I felt the tight pain all over my body from the chains fade to slight throbbing. I sighed.

"Feel better...?" Orochimaru hissed into my ear. I jerked away from him, as much as I could before the major pain kicked in, and I screamed. "I'll take that as a yes..." I slammed my eyes shut. I couldn't bare to see his smug face anymore. I felt him lean away from my head area. What's he doing? I open my eyes to find that he isnt even over top of me anymore! Sadly, he came back into my line of sight all too soon. Except with him this time, a box.

He smiled at me with a sly grin and hissed, "Let's play dress up."

All of a sudden, he was ripping my clothes off, left and right, until all that was left was my underwear. My screaming was heard by no one. Through my teary eyes, I could see him checking out my body from top to bottom.

"Perfect. Just...perfect." I heard him hiss. "You'll be a popular one..." He licked his lips, and then attacked the box next to him. He ripped it open, and started pulling out, what seemed like...a...kimono? Why a Kimono?

My thoughts were interupted by the slam of the door behind us. Madara and the two other men from before entered. One of the men had grey hair and glasses. He looked slightly younger than me, but only by a year. The other boy had raven-black hair, that was styled...like the back end of a duck, almost. He looked around 14 or 15. So young to be associated with these evil men.

"I TOLD you to make it quick. It doesn't take long to change a girls CLOTHES!" Madara scolded Orochimaru, ripping the box out of the snake-man's hands. Orochimaru didn't seem phased by Madara's yelling at all.

"It's not everyday I get to unwrap something that...delicious. My hands couldn't help themselves." He chuckled. He glanced at me then, and when he did, I gave him the ugliest face I could, to voice my displeasure. Madara stood infront of Orochimaru, to regain his attention.

"Yeah? Well it may be the LAST time. Sasuke, deal with the girl." Madara threw the box over to the black-haired boy, who caught it, and then turned toward me. "Kabuto, " Madara continued, "we will help you. Now let's go." The tree men left the room. It was just me and Sasuke, now.

He walked up to me, his face hard. Everyone seems so tall when laying on the ground. He dropped the box next to me, on the floor. "Dress. Now." His eyes were a bit frightening. I wanted to do as he asked, but I physically couldn't do it.

"I can't. Broken rib." Was what I tried to say, but it ended up coming out like nothing but mumbles. I tried two more times, before giving up. The boy wasn't getting it, just staring at me with slight confusion on his face. He sighed, and dropped to the floor, beside my head.

"I will untie the gag for a moment." He said. "BUT. DO NOT scream. I could get in trouble for doing this, you hear me?" I shook my head vigorisly. He sounded so...mature, and sad for his age. I almost felt bad. He reached behind my head, and released me from my hindrance. I tried again.

"I can't get dressed." I whispered. "I have a broken rib. I can't even stand." I watched as he shut his eyes, and sighed.

"Fine." He sat back and pulled something out of his pocket. He lifted it up so I could see it - A small, purple pill. "Swallow it. It'll make your body go numb for two minutes. I can get you dressed." I nodded.

"Arigato." Was all I could say. This poor kid was heading down a bad path. It was the least I could do. I swallowed the pill, and within seconds, everything...went black.

The pain was what woke me up. And the talking. I opened my eyes slowly, afraid of what I would I see. I feel great pressure on my body. What now...? I fully opened my eyes.

I'm strapped...onto a table? What the hell is going on? I'm in my kimono now, but I'm not in the same room I was with Sasuke. This room...looks like a futuristic lab of some sort. My eyes scan the bright, white room, searching for the men causing the sound... but I don't see any of them.

"So your awake, huh?" I hear Madara ask. All of a sudden, the large mirror infront of me, (that I, for some strange reason, didn't realize was there before) seemed to become see-through, revealing all four men. On their side of the room, behind them, was an extremely long counter with all sorts of chemicals and experiments sitting upon it. That scared me. What are they gonna do? "Then let's get this started." I see (and hear) Madara say.

Kabuto then puts on a pair of rubber gloves. My eyes widen. Please, God, help me. Kabuto then crosses over to a thin, long, sliver, pushable tray. I can't see what's on the tray, because of my position on the table, but whatever it is, I know it isn't good.

My eyes follow him as he walks through the door that separates the two sides of the room. He walks calmly toward me, driving my nerves up the wall. Nagato. Where ARE you? I'm scared. I blink away my tears when Kabuto stops right next to me.

"Hello, there." He says, with the same snide feel like Orochimaru. I watch as he pushes his glasses higher up his nose. The position they are at now, causes the light to reflect off them, rendering me unable to see his evil eyes. My heart drops. He looks so scary...

He turns away from me, to grab something off the tray. It's a syringe with a strange yellow liquid inside. He taps it a few times, and tests it on his apron, before grabbing my wrist from inside the straps. I attempt to scream again, and rip my arm from him, but I can't. I keep screaming, letting my tears fall out of my eyes now. I shake my head hard.

"PLEASE! NO!" My plea is slightly hear-able, but all the men do is laugh. One in particular, Orochimaru. I hear him laugh, "Where's your precious Nagato now? Oh, THAT'S RIGHT! F****** your MOM!"

My heart breaks at that comment, sending my thoughts back to my last sight of Nagato...with M'am. My tears are flowing out of my eyes at a rapid speed, now. I feel a tight pull on my wrist as Kabuto prepares to inject me with his drug.  
>I feel the sharp pain as the needle breaks my skin, and starts to force unknown liquids into my blood-stream. I cry and scream out. I'm scared. And I'm alone.<br>No Nagato. At all.

For the first time in my life, I am completely alone.


	17. 17

"Konan...? Konan, wake up."

Huh...?  
>Nagato?<p>

"Konan, it's me. C'mon, you have to get up!"

I slowly split my lips, aware that if I ripped them open, the chapped things would crack. I slowly sucked in some air.

"Nagato...?" I whispered, "It's black."

I forced my eyes open, and my eyes met light. An extremely bright light. I could feel my eye-brows automatically furrow. "Nagato...why's it...so bright?" My voice cracked. Dang it.

"Oh...don't worry about that, Konan. Just hold still. This'll only hurt a bit."

Hurt?

I widened my eyes as much as I could. All I can see is that bright light, and Nagato's head. My heart sunk into my stomach when I took a better look at him. His eyes are wide, and feral. And that smile...no, that sneer. He looks insane.

"N-nagato..? What...what are you doing?" My eyes get used to the blaring light, and I can see something in his hands. Something sharp. My eyes get wide. I can feel them filling with tears. This isn't Nagato. Not the Nagato I know. Not the Nagato I love.

No, this one's evil. His smile continues to leer at me, as he wipes the knife down, smiling all the while. This has got to be one of THEM. So, naturally, I give the rudest glare I can muster. He just continues to smile at me. GOD, he makes me sick.

Still donning his sickly smile, he spat, "You can glare as much as you want sweetheart, but YOU'RE the one strapped down."

My heart droped down lower in my chest (if that's even physically possible, by now...). I writhed around to free myself. He's right. My wrists AND ankles are tied down. How do I always end up tied? Gosh...

I heard "Nagato" chuckle. I shifted my eyes to look at him, but he moved away. Hmpf. good riddance...

But, sadly, he came back. Half naked.

My eyes almost poped right out of their sockets. He'd stripped himself of his shirt, and pants. He's in his boxers! Man, Nagato's hot. His chest is toned, and glisening in the - Aaah! NO! I can't be having... seductive...thoughts about him right now! This isn't Nagato!

I squeezed my eyes shut, refusing to give in to this b******'s trick. I can feel rage burning inside me. How DARE they use...Nagato...in such a way! He's the most heavenly thing I've ever had in my life! And now, their disgracing him by using his appearence to get to me. I hate them... a LOT.

I can hear "Nagato" rambling around next to this...what ever it is...I'm lying on. I tense up. I can take whatever the hell they throw at me. I can do this. Suddenly, the shuffling from my right stops. Despite my defiance, My heart starts to speed up. Where is he? Where the hell did he go? Oh, God, please just make him leave...

"...are you ready, my angel...?"

My eyes fly open as my breath catches in my throat. He's on top of me...  
>His head is still near my ear. His red hair is covering my face. I freeze.<p>

"...I know you've been waiting quite a while...hmmm..."

He moans into my ear, and then moves his mouth to my neck. No...please... Tears are beginning to well in my eyes. This can't be happening...not by him...

I struggle against the restaraints on my limbs when I feel him lower himself onto me. I'm crying like a maniac. "PLEASE! STOP! NAGATO!" I can't take it...stop...go away!  
>Don't. Please. Not there. Not anywhere. Leave me alone. "GET OFF!"<p>

I moved my body as hard as I could, and managed to throw him off balance, causing him to fall away from me. My breathing's heavy, and now I'm also a sobbing wreck. "Nagato" stands and smirks down at me. He moves his arms to reveal the knife from before. A strange glint shines in his eyes.

"Now, then..." He sneers, approaching me, "...how about we make this a fair match before continuing, hm?"

"Fair match"...? I have no idea what that's supposed to mean, but I dont like it. I tug and tug at the straps holding me back, but nothing changes. I'm still stuck. I watch, tears flowing down my face at a constant rate, as he comes closer, brandishing that knife of his. But first, of course, just to make my life even worse, he climbs up on top of me, and straddles my hips. I give him my, "I'm-so-disgusted-in-you-right-now-I-wouldn't-care-if-hell-broke-through-the-Earth-and-dragged-you-under-this-instant" look. He just smiled, as usual. URG.

He tilted the knife up slightly, as if admiring it, before slowly bringing it down to the very middle of my neck. I swallowed hard, and he lightly chuckled when he saw my neck raise and fall because of it. Keeping the knife in it's positon, he leaned down, until he was two inches away from my lips.

"Let's begin, shall we? After all, I do believe I owe you a big apology..." He blew onto my lips. It took all my will-power AND stamina to keep myself from spitting in this b******'s face. He smirked and locked onto my lips. I writhed and screamed, but he wouldn't budge. NO! STOP! This isn't how this is supposed to be! Nagato..and I...we're...supposed...to- NEVERMIND! I can't think like this right now. THIS ISN'T NAGATO.

Finally, he lifted his lips, and chuckled. "That's a good girl. That's my little angel."

Anger raged inside my chest. I. .Man.

"Now it's time for the fun part..." He said as he took a stronger grip on the knife handle. My eyes widened, but I stayed silent. One wrong move...and it could be my last. He sat back slightly, shifting his weight on my hips, and his insane smile returned. I clamped my eyes shut. Please...just don't kill me...

A ripping sound caught me off guard, and well as the cool breeze. I felt a waft of air travel down the length of my body. This isn't what it feels like to be cut down the middle...is it? I slowly opened my eyes.

My kimono was sliced through the many layers, all the way down. I was now exposed in only my undergarments. I looked up at "Nagato" and he was staring back at me. He licked his lips. I shivered. He chuckled, and then slammed himself onto me. For a moment, I was trying to catch my breath. My mind is so scattered. No...don't...not you too. I don't want to see Nagato like this until he's ready! And I'm nowhere NEAR ready! PLEASE!

Tears are streaming down my face, and my chest is heaving for air, as "Nagato" explores around my barely dressed body. I try to writhe free once again, but that only causes "Nagato" to call out in arousal. How disgusting. I stop immediately. I'm hiccuping now, beacuse of my choking tears. How can life be so cruel? What did I do...?

"Nagato" snakes a hand down toward my lower hemisphere. Now I'm pissed.

"GET THE F*** OFF OF ME, NOW!" I shove as hard as I can without limbs, and he falls off of me. I pant from the exhaustion of the crying and struggling combined. Hard sobs begin to rack out of me, and I screw my eyes shut. I let the tears come, and come, and come. Nagato...where are you? The real you...? I'm sorry...

After a few seconds, I open my eyes again, in hopes of finding "Nagato" dead. But instead, I find a whole other senario.

I'm in a dark room, that smells strongly of sweat and...something else. My wrists and ankles are strapped...to a bed? I blink a few times, to get my head clear. The walls are decorated like...like...a geisha house. My eyes widen. I quickly look over at the floor to my right, where "Nagato" had fallen. There, standing up again, was a big, burly man, with a thick beard, and nothing but dirty boxers on. My eyes widened. I quickly looked down at myself. My kimono is off, and on the floor, and I have geisha make-up on. Oh...no. That "Nagato" thing was just a dream...about what is really happening in here. The ugly man finally stands strait, and stares down at me.

He's chuckling...? "Fiesty" I hear him say, before he starts to decend upon me again. No way am I letting that happen again. I start to writhe like crazy, flailing as much as I can, to keep him from comming on to me.

"NO! YOU CAN'T HAVE ME! GO AWAY! NAGATO!" I continue to scream, while the man just stands there, shocked. Good. Maybe he'll leave me alone. But in between my writhing and screaming, I can see the man's face...and he doesn't look happy. Not at all.

All of a sudden, the man slams his hands into my stomach, causeing all the air in my lungs to be swept away. As I gasp for air, he sits and stradles my hips. Then, he twists one of his hands into my hair, and the other he jams underneath me, in search for my bra strap. Water surfaces in my eyes, as I mentally prepare for what's next. It's coming. There's no way out now. Nagato...please...come.

I scream when the man pulls at my scalp. It hurts so, so much. "NO! Please, STOOOP!" The brute just grunts, and continues to search for the hook on my bra. My tears are free-flowing out of my eyes now. All I can think about is Nagato. I'm betraying him. That only adds to the heartbreak of this terrible act. This man is hurting me. I continue to scream.

Finally, the screaming has worked. He growls and releases my head from his iron grip. His other hand stops searching for my bra hook, but still remains under me. He's really angry, I can tell. He growls louder before grabbing my jaw and lifting my face toward his.

"Now listen here, you little b****. I paid quiet a lot of money to see your f****** ass, and you're gonna be cooperative, you hear? Or do you want to do this the hard way...?" He spat the words out at me with a wicked harshness, yet I continued to keep my defence glare up. But that all changed when he dug his fingernails deep into my already bruised back, and clawed at the skin in one long painful shread. I tilted my head back, and screamed in agony as he ripped the skin all down my bare back. I actually began to full-on cry my heart out.

After what seemed like an hour, he finally removed his hand from down there. He let go of my jaw, and slammed me down onto my back, causing me to scream even louder.

"Eat it, b****! Take it like the w**** you are!"

I can't take this pain anymore. My throat is already raw. Even screaming hurts. There comes a time in life when sometimes, you really do just have to suck it up and take it. I'm sorry, Nagato. I tried. But...I can't...

I can't fight it anymore...

I'm sorry.


	18. 18

Nagato's P.O.V.  
>_<p>"THIS WAY!"<p>

My heart pounded relentlessly in my chest as I followed Yahiko. Our feet collided with the watery ground with loud slams, warning people to move out of the way; the farther we weaved into the city, the less people were around.

I have to admit, when Yahiko has a mission - a goal - he's unstopable. Ever since we stopped and asked that man (a very sketchy man...) the way, Yahiko's been running full speed. As we run, I think -

What's that hell-hole gonna LOOK like? Worse over...

What's KONAN gonna look like?

I shook my head, sending water-droplets in every direction. The thought of such evil deeds being committed on my Angel...

It's unbearable, to say the least.

My mind begins to flood with anger and fear. I shut my eyes and force my legs to move faster. I have to get to her...I HAVE to...  
>My thoughts were all but consumed when BAM!<p>

I heard Yahiko yell as my face connected with something hard and wet. The mass then moves swiftly away from my body. What the...?

I open my eyes to see Yahiko sprawled face-first in the mud.

My first instinct was to laugh. But that changed when I saw the look on his face.

He wasn't mad. Instead, his blue eyes were wide. He looked like he was trying to tell me something. I can feel my eyes brows furrowing. What's he trying to say?

I watch as his lips form into a strait line, and he clears his throat. A strange feeling of horror fills my stomach. You know, the kind you get when you feel like there's something very, VERY wrong? His light blue eyes flick up, and my head automatically shoots to the building ahead of us.

My heart just stopped for a sec. There, only a few feet infront of me, is the place. For a moment I am consumed with hatred. After a second though, confusion clouds over.

This place doesn't look ominous at all!

It's just a normal tea ceremony / Geisha house. The front has beautiful paper lanterns hanging just under an umbrella-like over head, to stay safe from the rain. I can just barely hear wind-chimes and laughter from the inside.

Finally, my eyes land on a girl. A Maiko. I didn't notice her till just now. She's just sitting there, on a mat, useless paper umbrella leaning on one of her shoulders. She smiles as people walk by. My brows furrow once more. I turn back toward Yahiko, who's, for some strange reason, still in the same exact position on the ground.

"Are you sure...? It looks fine to me..."

Yahiko's strident grunt and jerk of head confirmed it - this was the place. After an akward staredown, he finally mouthed the words, "Pretend I'm injured and GET US IN THERE!"

I mentally face-palmed at my ignorence. OF COURSE! THAT'S why he's still on the ground! No wonder. I glanced over at the Maiko again before beginning my act.

I quickly knelt by Yahiko as he slammed his eyes shut, feigning unconsciousness. The rain and my shaking limbs are gonna be a big help in seeming tragic. I specifically aimed my words toward the defenseless girl, hoping that she'll try to help. After all, she is the closest one around.

"HELP! My friend! I think he might have a concussion! Someone!"

I almost laughed at how well that went. I saw her ENTIRE reaction. I almost feel a little bad for worrying her so badly. Her face contorted into one of shock, and rushed to my aid. I grabbed her hand and pulled her down next to me, just to make the scene look more...I dunno...dramatic. I looked into her purple eyes as I spoke.

"Onegai...can you help..? Is there any place we can get him out of this rain?"

I knew the answer to that question, obviously, but hey, playing ignorant helps a guy out. She nodded her head quickly and said "Follow me!" in a small, frightened voice. While her back was turned, Yahiko stood and wrapped his arm around me, just incase he had to play dead again.

"Great, Keep it up!" I heard him say, before returning to being knocked out. I slightly chuckled. Yahiko is so wack.

I entered the building behind the girl, and was met with a group of men sitting around a table, chatting. There was one Geisha in the back, playing the koto, and another pouring tea. Everything seemed fine.

The girl ahead of me continued to scuttle on down the hall. I followed. I gazed upon the beautiful wall art as we traveled far into the back of the building. Finally, we reached the end of the hall. The Maiko opened the door, and allowed us to enter. Inside, there was a massage table.

"This is the only place I could think of that could house your poor friend for now. I could bring you some medicinal tea, if you'd like."

Her voice seemed so pure, even when laced with fear. I gave her a small smile. "No, thank you. But, thanks for helping us." I watched as she smiled, bowed, and then retreated out of the room. I swiftly walked up to the door and shut it. I turned when I heard Yahiko groan.

"GEEZE, is your arm made of steel or something? I've probably got a bruise from you "aiding" me..." I completely ignored his rant and crossed the room to sit on a matching massage chair. I have a headache. I rubbed my aching eyes, and smoothed out my hair before speaking again.

"Back to business..."

Yahiko takes his eyes from his arm to look at me. He's back in the game. I can tell by the concentrated look on his face.

"Are you POSITIVE that this is the place? I mean...nothing's wrong here. The girls don't seem the least bit worried and-" My thoughts are cut short when I notice the look on Yahiko's face. His eyes are squinted, and he's staring extremely hard at me. I give him a similarly confused look, along with a little rudeness.

"What?"

I see Yahiko's mouth slightly open, and his head begin to tilt. His brows furrow tighter. What is wrong with him? He's really starting to get on my nerves...  
>I growl before bursting (a little too harshly) from my seat.<p>

"WHAT THE HELL?"

Unfazed by my out-burst, he slowly raises a finger, pointing in my direction. I can feel the anger rising in me. If he thinks this is funny, he better get out. How DARE he be messing around when Konan could be in terrible trouble? I angrily observe his eye-sight and finger. That's when I realize, he's not pointing at me...

He's pointing behind me.

My face looses all the aspects of anger, and gets filled with terror. A cold terror. The "there's-a-monster-psycho-killer-standing-right-behind-you,-don't-turn-around" terror. I turn.

At first, I didn't see it. The wall looked like any normal tan-colored wall. Then, I saw the latch. Then the small door. Then the sign; a tiny plaque, hanging by one screw. On it, in the smallest of fonts, were the words,

"Madara - Orochimaru - Kabuto - Sasuke Pleasure House"

Holy s***. This is the entrance. Konan is somewhere beyond this door. I could feel the fire light inside my heart. The b******* are in there, too. Growling, I turned to Yahiko.

"How do we get in? DO YOU KNOW?" I'm trembling. I'm angry. I watch as Yahiko leaps from the table and stands beside me. I feel him lean down as I search for a way in. The latch is probably -

"Unlocked." Yahiko chuckles as he grabs the latch, and pushes the small door open. He glances at me with a wry smirk on his face. "There's a latch, Nagato. Latches are used to open doors."

I open my mouth to come back at him ( "I knew that!" ) , but he'd already started crawling into the four foot high tomb. I quickly followed.

I'm almost there Konan! Don't worry...

All of a sudden, Yahiko stops. If I hadn't been as far away as I am, I would've ran right into him - only THIS time, it would've enextremely uncomfortable. For both of us.

It's pitch black. I hear him rustle, and then become scilent.

"Do you hear that?" He whispered. I slow down, and calm myself, trying to hear over the sound of my pounding heartbeat. I deep breathe. Ok. My ears strain for a moment, but then I hear it. The one thing that I've been longing to hear for SO LONG. Konan.

"That's Konan! It's your sister! My ANGEL! THANK GOD!"

Yahiko's hand suddenly crushes my mouth. "SHUT UP! Do you wanna get caught?" I hear him hiss. I bite my tounge, and he moves his hand. We continue to move forward for a moment scilently, untill,

"...Nagato...?"  
>"Yeah?"<br>I can almost hear him thinking through the scilence.

"Do you...really call Konan that?"  
>He's referring to "Angel", isn't he? WONDERFUL.<p>

"Just...don't tell her..."  
>I can hear Yahiko chuckling up a storm in front of me. HE THINKS IT'S FUNNY! Loser... I reach forward and pinch the skin under his knee.<p>

"OWW! What was THAT for?" He hisses. I just laugh. We continue to crawl further.

Why is this so long? I need to get to Konan NOW! I tell Yahiko to pick up the pace, and soon, we meet light. And foul odors. And the sounds of screams and moans. OH. GOD. GROSS.

Yahiko and I both stand, and brush ourselves off. We're alone, out in the main hall. There are three ways we can turn. I look left, and see a very strange, hospital-like hall. My eyes widen in rememberance of what Jiraiya had said. They do more than just rape.

I shake the dangerous thoughts of Konan being mutilated out of my head. If I'm going to save her, then I need to be strong. I look right. Looks like a run-down hotel that got trashed by drunks. My eyes widen.

I look strait ahead. This part actually looks clean. It's not even a hall, really. Just four doors, all clean and freshly furbished. That must be those b******* rooms. Anger flails in my soul. I could walk in there right now, and kill them all...

Yahiko grabs my shoulder and makes me flinch. I turn to him. His eyes are shut. When he opens them, they shoot strait to the last door on the right in the middle section. I follow his stare. The door has a strange circular pattern on it made with red and black velvet. By the door, on the wall, hangs the sign,

"Madara DO NOT ENTER"

I look back at Yahiko, and his stare is still lingering on the door. His clench on my shoulder tightens, and he whispers,

"There..."

"She's in there..."


	19. 19

Nagato's P.O.V.  
>_<p>I rip myself out of Yahiko's grip, and launch myself at the door. Yahiko follows behind.<p>

When I reach the door, for a moment, I'm afraid to open it. What will I see when I open this? The image of my beautiful angel being hauled away brings the vile sense of hatred back into the pit of my stomach. I better not see a murder scene. If I do, then someone will end up dead.

I can hear her soft voice behind this door, but nothing audible. I can also hear the wretched voice of a male. Chuckling. The angry fire within me flails as I grab at the fabricated door. My fists are like vices; I have got to calm down.

I feel Yahiko put his arm on my shoulder. I turn back to see him nod his head. His eyes show that he is prepared.

"Let's do this."

In unison, we both slam into the room, making the door's hinges practically rattle. Everything hits me in just a few short seconds: the pitch-black walls, the blood red furnature. More precicse, a giant king sized bed with lavish sheets of black, and huge pillows of red. On the bed, sit two people.

I feel my legs automatically try to lunge at the man on the bed. But then I feel them. Arms. Panting heavily, filled with adrenalin, I whip my head to see my captor. My eyes meet with slitted yellow ones. The long, black haired man gave me a snake-like smirk.

I heard struggling, and to my right, Yahiko was restrained on both sides - a raven-haired boy held his right arm, and a silver-haired boy with glasses held the left. Yahiko's eyes met mine, wide and full of anger. I grimace before turning my attention to the man on the bed again.

My eyes widen when I see what's going on. Konan. There she is. Lying sprawled in the lap of the sitting man, Madara. She's wearing...absolutely close-to-nothing lingerie. Despite all my anger, a blush still finds a way onto my face. Madara just stares at me, stroking Konan's blue locks, over and over. This pushes me over the edge.

"WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN DOING? STOP TOUCHING HER! NOOWW!"

I can see Yahiko out of the courner of my eye; he's staring in disbelief at my ringed eyes, glowing with pure detest. I'm lunging at this "Madara" though I'm still bound by the snake-like creep. I whip my head around to face him.

"LET ME GO, B*****!"

My anger filled my every nerve as the snake of a man continued to smirk. I saw his eyes flick toward the bed and back before his hissed, "I wouldn't struggle as much, if I were you, BOY." I shivered when I heard him elongate the "s" in struggle. I turned back around to see Madara smirking at me. I lunge, yet nothing happens; so instead, I growl at the sickening man.

"Let her GO! D*** it! WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH HER?"

The B****** just laughed at my comment before responding; all the while, still...petting...Konan. Yahiko continued to stay silent. I guess he didn't want to interfere with MY business.

"I want the same thing YOU want from her." He purred, causing me to want to vomitt. "You're just a BOY...we all know what you want..." All the guys chuckled. Made me want to cut them. ALL OF THEM.

How dare he think I'd want her...just for such a dirty reason? I gave him a dirty look, but he continued. "How could you NOT want the this sexy ass?"

And then he did it. He touched her. And I lost my cool.

Anger and heat pounded through my mind as I writhed and writhed in the snake man's grasp. I growled and screamed for him to let me go, but obviously it didn't work. I was about to lose all my non-killing consciousness before I finally heard it. The sound that made my heart drop into my burning stomach.

Konan's giggle.

All my struggling ceased, and I was at a loss for words. I caught a glance at Yahiko, and he looked incredibly sickened, and EXTREMELY confused. My brows furrowed as I listened to her giggle up at Madara. My heart stopped when she lazily smiled up at him.

I could hear the snake man chuckling behind me, but I was too numb to do anything. What was she doing...? I thought...

Didn't you love...me, Konan?

As I watched her continue to flirt up at that evil man, thoughts started running through my brain : No...she never said so. Maybe...maybe she didn't. Maybe...I was just an obsessed crush. She never said I love you...

My eyes began to sting, much to my distaste, but I fought it back. I'm not gonna cry infront of these b******s. Nor in front of Konan. I glanced over at Yahiko, hoping he'd have some sort of plan. My eyes met with astounded light-blue ones. I watched as he mouthed the words,"What the hell?"

I just shook my head.

As if on que, Madara began to speak again.

"Ne, Konan-Chan?" He said, slightly rocking his knees, causing Konan to fall onto his chest. My eyes twitched. Konan giggled again. She turned around and straddled his legs, wrapping her arms around his neck before whispering,

"Haiiii, Mada-Kuuuun~?"

The tone in her voice sounded off. I noticed instantly. I flashed just my eyes over to Yahiko, and he seemed to get the memo - something wasn't right. I reluctantly looked back at the two, as my heart crumbled in pain.

Madara continued to speak into my angel's ear, wrapping is arms around her thin, still brusied, torso. "Wanna play a game...?" My eyes widened at that. I swear, if he even TRIES to do anything like that to her...I'll kill him. RIGHT. NOW.

I watched with sinister eyes as Konan vigorously shook her head and hopped up and down on top of him; the action cause Madara to groan. It made me feel sick. Madara smirked...at me.

"Well then," He began, grabbing ahold of her sides, "let's begin."

Madara slammed Konan onto the bed facing upward toward him. Konan smiled at him (GOD...) before lifting her arms up above her, and sighing. Madara smirked, skimming his sick eyes over her body before laughing playfully, and grabbing her hands.

"No,no, silly..." He began, trailing his fingers from her hands down her arms, "not THAT game..."

A sudden fire ripped inside of me at the thought of "more than one game". I could feel my face buring as I watched that b****** trail his hands lower and lower down her body - he stopped at the edge of the bra she was wearing. I lost my temper again.

"DON'T TOUCH HER! I'LL KILL YOU!" I struggled once more, practically trying to dig myself out of the snake man's arms. I could hear Yahiko doing the same thing, as well as shouting some very...inappropriate things.

Madara just smirked as he ran his fingers over the lacy fabric on the article. Konan sighed, causing her chest to move. That only fueled my fire.

"KONAN! I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE SOMEWHERE! DON'T LET HIM DO THIS!"

Konan's eyes flashed open at the sound of her name. I fell silent, as well as everyone else in the room. Even Madara seemed slightly worried. That got my attention for a split second, before it was immediately stolen by Konan when she began to move.

Everyone watched as Konan moved her head to face me. At first we just stared at each other; I was trying so hard to stare right at her. Maybe it'd spark something in her memory. I only flashed my eyes away from her once - to see Madara. He was glaring at the other three guys in the room with serious eyes. I glanced over at Yahiko, and he'd noticed it as well.

I heard the bed sheets move, so I automatically looked over to Konan again. She slowly slipped out from underneith Madara's hands, and flipped her legs over the edge of the bed. I could feel a blush creeping up onto my face, no matter how hard I tried to keep it away. She looked like a Victoria's Secret model...except ten times hotter... her legs are just - NO! AH, WHAT AM I THINKING? I slammed my eyes shut for a sec, to clear my terribly clouded mind.

With my eyes still shut, I could hear her coming toward me; her heels were making small clicks across the dark, glossy flooring. Everyone was silent, and i could feel my heart beginning to beat faster and faster. Why am I such a SCHOOL-BOY? Getting excited like this... even when I can't see her... geeze. Don't you know what you DO to me Konan? Haven't you..seen the way I act around you? What's happened, my Angel; why are you acting so strangely?

The dead silence is what ripped me from my thoughts. I slowly opened my eyes, afraid to see what may be in front of me. My rinnegan was met with her blood-red eyes. Wait...red? I sucked in a great amount of air, a small collection of fear clutching at my heart. I'm not looking into the beautifully depressing orbs of liquid gold that my Angel owns. No. The more I stare at the girl in front of me, the more cold my fingers get. This IS Konan...isn't it? It's deffinately her BODY! (not that I...study it, or anything...C'mon, she has the WOUNDS!) Her pure face...it's like a yellow, sickly pale now. Her eyes...are the scariest. They look soul-less. Evil. Her ruby-painted lips are curved into the strangest of smirks - uncomfortable, and twisted. It pains me to look at her this way. What happened to you, Konan?

I feel my numb body release a shaky breath, and Konan's smile grows, stretching oddly accross her drained face. She's so close...yet...so far away. TOO far away. I gulp, and wetten my lips, getting ready to ask her what was going on. But that's when it happened. All of a sudden, I realized that the snake man had released me a while ago. How'd I figure THAT out? Konan roughly shoved me up against the wall.

"K-Konan! W-what are you doing?" I stare down on her as she gazes up at me, that strange look still plastered on her face. "You called for me, didn't you, Naggy-Kun~?"

A small spirt of anger rose into my chest at that. Whatever - whoever - this chick was, she was getting on my nerves. That was what Konan used to call me...when we were still orphans. An odd mix of sadness and frustration over took my heart, at the thought of losing my poor angel. My innocent, best friend. My Konan. I hadn't even notice that she was pressing against me for a while, my mind lost off in my sad thoughts. When I did realize...that was another story.

My shaking arms flew out, pushing her away by the shoulders. She feined a weak fall, sliding onto the floor, and giving me the saddest, most scared look she could muster. Her red eyes were peircing my own, a strange heat erupting from the gaze. Her face said scared; her eyes said crazed. An alien flare of heat spat at my core at the sight of the eyes meeting my own, like we were battling for power or something like that. I shook off the feeling, and began to move. Hopefully Yahiko will catch my drift...

I ran over to the guy with the glasses, and ripped his arms off of Yahiko, slamming him against the wall. I caught a glance at the guy's eyes - man did they look scared - before his glases fell off. I can feel the hot anger in my chest still. I dont even realize that I chop at the guy's neck, and send him, unconscious, to the floor. My fighting spree is on. My eyes glow with hate as I run and slam into the snake man, throwing him to the floor. My mind flashed back to the balcony. He was there, messing with my angel, taking her away. A sick sourness fills my throat as I pound my fists into him, mercilessly. I feel myself slip away, and I feel something harsh pull me off of the snake-man, just before I delvered the bloody punch that would have killed the guy. At least he's no longer moving.

I swing around to see who it is grabbing me, and right before i punch them square in the face, I notice the orange spiky hair of Yahiko. Im breathing hard, and his grip on me is extremely tight. He leans into me, and I can barely hear him wisper over the sound of my pounding heart.

"Take Konan, head back home. I'll keep these guys occupied."  
>I nod, and he lets go. The exchange only took a few short seconds.<p>

Out of the corner of my eye, I see Yahiko sprint toward...the B******. Madara. The man I couldn't wait to see dead. A fire bites at my heart, and my bloody palms itch at the fact that I wont be the one to strangle him to death. To make him PAY for everything he did to my ANGEL. To make that d*** b****** pay for EVERYTHING he's done to EVERY girl here. I shake my head violently. Yahiko will do it. I have to make sure Konan's ok.

I run in the opposite direction, where Konan still lay on the floor all splayed out. (Oh GOD...) All my anger and hate disolves into worry when I see her face. She looks past out! She doesnt even look like she's breathing! I kneel, and place my hand lightly on her cheek. Konan...you're so cold...  
>My heart skips a beat when I think of all the bad things that could be going on inside of her right now. I swiftly scoop her up in my arms and stand. I hear a bunch of crashes and grunts coming from behind me, so I sprint to the bedroom door Yahiko's voice makes me jump.<p>

"GO, NAGATO! NOW!"

I run out into the hall, and find the latch to the entrance. I slam it open, and pull Konan into my arms, and press her against my chest as I walk in. I move down in the darkness as fast as I can. I hope this isn't hurting your ribs too much, Konan. You can scold me later, I promise. Finally, after what seems like an eternity of darkness, I see the lighted room of the geisha house.I let out of huff of air I've been keeping in for a while, and turn to shut the latch. Good luck, Yahiko. See ya later.

With my angel still hanging limply in my arms, I run down the brightly decorated hall of the geisha building. I'm really glad I haven't run into any geisha yet. I probably look scary. My legs were pumping hard against to ground. I want to get out of here. Take her away from it all. I'm just about to reach the first front open area of the building, when I get snatched hard, and pulled harshly to my right, into a room. 


	20. 20

Nagato's P.O.V.  
>_<p>The door slams shut, and before I can even see who it is that brought me into this room, I'm on fight mode once more. I feel my muscles tense, and an angry heat form in my chest. I place Konan on one of the massage chairs, and instantly wip around, my fist out and ready to impact something. Out of the courner of my glowing eyes, I see an open palm facing my way, and freeze.<p>

"WAIT!"

I slowy lower my fist, and turn to face the person. He has a young, bland voice, aside from the urgency of calling for me to stop, of course. The burning feeling in my gut vanishes at the sight of the boy, and my brows furrow.

"Wait, please."

I take a few breaths to calm down and observe the guy. Giving him my ultra scary, don't-try-anything-while-my-back-is-turned look, I face away from him, and take a seat next to Konan. I sigh with my eyes shut, still slightly annoyed with the boy. I give him a glare, and my voice comes out a little more hoarse and sinister than I'd expected it to be.

"Less than ten minutes ago..." the fresh memory of the incident in Madara's room sends my heart aflame, and I'm trying as hard as I can to keep my cool. "You were in that room, holding my friend, and MY ANGEL hostage..." Breathe. If I don't I'm gonna lose it. "and now you want my help?" Okay. Now I'm angry.

The kid has raven hair...and strangely familiar eyes. I make a point to glare at them. He continues to look at me with his blank yet upset look. My eyes follow his every move, until he's planted himself in another chair across from me.

"My name is Sasuke. I'm 15. I can completely understand why you're angry, but first, please hear me out."

I feel my eyes automatically squint. "What do you want?"

"Take me with you."

Is he insane? No way in HELL am I taking this kid with me! He was part of Konan's suffering, so he can go crawl someplace and die for all I care! I dig my fingers into the arm of the soft chair I'm sitting in, to control myself a bit. I bite my tounge. Sasuke's face gets a little disterbed and uncomfortable, and he glanses toward the the floor before speaking.

"I hate it here. Madara forced me here. He killed all my family members, except my brother, and forced me to leave and work for him. Please. I think this may be my only chance. Plus..." I see his red eyes flash to gaze over Konan, and I get an extreme heat feeling inside my chest again. "I can fix her."

My heart just dropped. Right into my stomach. He can fix her. I guess he saw my eyes widen, because he became a little more relaxed. I release my death grip on the chair, and turn my head to look at Konan. There's my angel. My poor, beaten, unconcious, angel. I feel my heart sink, just by the sight of her, being in such a horrible state.

I thought you might never have a chance to wake again, Konan. I steal a sideways glance at Sasuke, who's staring at the ground, his foot quietly tapping rapidly against the ground.  
>This kid says he can get you up. If it means getting you back...I'm taking him.<p>

I quickly stand, remembering that Yahiko's busy buying me time that I'm currently wasting. Sasuke's eyes widen and watch me. I turn, and gingerly grab Konan, and hold her bridal style. I step toward the door.

"Fine. Come with me."

I hear him practically burst from his seat, and rush up next to me. Without moving my head, I glare at him. He's looking back, but with obvious fear in his strange eyes.

"And I swear...you try anything funny..." My eyes glow with anger and power, and I can almost FEEL his fear eminating from his body. "I WILL kill you."

I'm out the door before I see his reaction, but I doubt he was relaxed,THAT'S for sure. Once I reach the main room, I take off running. I'm not even going to check if he's behind me. I'm not quiet sure I'm...comfortable...with him yet.

The rain is falling a thousand times harder than before, and all I can think about are the negitives. Yahiko...are you even still fighting? Are you hurt...? And Konan... I make my feet pound quicker and rougher against the mud and concrete. I've gotta get you out of this mess...

My lungs are burning. I must've ran at least three blocks straight. I stop, and heave, my breath heavy and extremely uneven. I lazily glance back, and see Sasuke not too far behind me. Huh. The kid's got better talent than I thought. I face forward, and raise my head against the rain. Were am I? how far are we from Yahiko's house...? I squint when I see a sign at the end of the sidewalk. My eyes widen, and for the first time in a while I actually feel a small happiness. Only two more blocks away!

I can still barely breathe, especially now that I'm excited. "Sasuke...we're almost there. We're heading to Yahiko's house. Two more blocks. Got it?"  
>I hear him heavy breathe, and then reply,<p>

"Got it. By the way...I really don't hold any of you in contempt, including Yahiko."

Maybe Sasuke isn't as bad as I had planned. I turned back to him, looking him straight in the eyes. "Thank you." After that, I take off running again, but this time, (if it's even POSSIBLE) I'm running even faster. I'm so close...so close to having Konan in a safe place, away from all of it.

My feet are numb as we clear the last block. I tighten my grip on Konan. She's still out cold. Even though the rain is crashing loud in my ears, I listen for Sasuke behind me. His foot steps are faint, but there. My hair is drenched and plastered to my pale face, but I could care less. Yahiko's house should be straight ahead. I dont have to see perfectly. I just need to get Konan inside.

My heart nearly bursts when I get a glimps of Yahiko's place. We're here! Konan, we're here! I feel a tightness and slight burning in my chest, and before I even relize it, I can hear myself laughing. My smile is wide, and getting filled with rain, but I dont really care at this point. I can taste Konan's safety. The feeling is amazing.

I barely slow down as I crash into the home. I swipe at my face to clear my hair away, and my eyes meet with two pairs of startled eyes. My breath and cheeks are burning, and my arms ache. Jiraiya rises from the couch and rushes to my side.

"Nagato! Is that..?"

I shake my head like crazy, still unable to catch my breath. I watch as his face...turns red? My brows furrow as I stare at the white-haired man. What..? I glance down at Konan and realize. She's still wearing hooker apparel. God this pervert...

"Tsunade...please..."

Thankfully, Tsunade pushes the old blubbering perv aside, and takes Konan from my arms. My waist wilts, and I bend over, my lungs finally starting to calm. My eyes catch a flash of light from the front door. Sasuke is standing in the doorway, with the door wide open.

"Sasuke...It's ok...come in..."

Sasuke's dark wet bangs hang as he faces the ground. He slowly pulls the door shut, and turns. His face is blank, and his eyes slowly scan the room, stopping at Tsunade and Jiraiya. Then he bows. Pfft...show-off...

Once my lungs subside to a slight throb, I stand straight. I slowly make my way over to Sasuke, and put my hand on his shoulder. He looks me in the eyes (surprisingly) and gives me a blank look. I shake my head. "Listen. These people are good. You dont have to worry." His eyes shift behind me for a moment, and my brows furrow. His facial expression changes to one of...concern?

"Are you sure...?" I turn when he says that, and my sight lands on Jiraiya who's sneeking a peak at Konan and Tsunade. His face is seven different shades of red, and... is that blood I see coming out his nose...? I inwardly (and outwardly) sigh, before turning back to the worried teen.

"He's just...a pervert. A non-rapeing, molesting, or harrassing, annoying pervert." Sasuke shuts his eyes and sighs as well. I drop my hand from his shoulder, and walk (or...rush...) to Tsunade's side at the living room couch. Tsunade's got a towel and is drying Konan off. I take a seat on the coffee table and Sasuke remains standing at my side. I can feel my fingers tapping nervously on the wood of the table. I lean over the blonde woman's shoulder to get a better look at my angel.

Even though they changed her clothes, I can tell those bastards did nothing to help heal her wounds. Her pale skin is turning purple and black already! Her chest is beginning to swell, and the skimpy clothing looks like its starting to become tight. Finally, after a few more minutes of watching Tsunade work with the towel, the woman backs away, and sighs.

"Tsunade...I'm worried...Konan needs to be hospitalized.."

Sasuke and I are silent as we look at Tsunade pinch the bridge of her nose. She breathes out a heavy sigh, and places a hand on her hip. Jiraiya steps up next to her, looking a little more reserved now, probably due to the seriousness in the air. My eyes dart between the two, looking for any type of response. Suddenly, they both turn to Sasuke. I guess they didnt realize he was here. Tsunade was the first to speak.

"Who are you...?" I turn my head to Sasuke, and watch as he slowly opens his mouth to speak.

"My name is Sasuke. I was-"

Sasuke was cut off by a punch in the face. I held back my laugh, feeling as though the smug-acting kid kinda deserved it. Tsunade growled, her fist still out-stretched. Closing her eyes, she huffed and crossed her arms, as a shocked Sasuke rubbed his cheek. Jiraiya huffed in agreement, crossing his arms and giving Sasuke a dissaproving stare. My eyes swirved back to the raven-haired boy to see that his eyes had changed. I could feel the burn of hate in my stomach as my eyes met his evil red and black ones. I stand when I see his fists clench. For a moment, it was silent. He takes a step toward Tsunade.

"What the hell was that for?" He rushes up to Tsunade and gets right in her face. Tsunade shuts her eyes and I can tell she's even more angry than before. Her fists clench as well and she raises her head to challenge the flaming teen.

"That, BOY, was for letting this poor girl - and many others like her - get taken, abused, and DISGRACED, and not doing ONE DAMN THING about it!" My eyes widen at the anger in the woman's voice. She stands tall, and makes full eyes contact with the now enraged fifteen year old. "Have you no SHAME?" She wips her arm around to point at Konan, lying lifeless on the couch. "What if THAT were YOU? How do you plan to make up for this kind of damage, HUH?"

Sasuke's eyes are clamped shut, and I can feel the immense hate spilling out of his shaking figure. Tsunade scoffs and backs off, shoving Jiraiya out of her way, and going into the kitchen.

"How am I going to make up for it...?"

My heart drops at the sound of his far too mature, evil voice. Tsunade stops, just inches from the kitchen entrance. Sasuke snaps his eyes open, sending a wicked glare her way. Jiraiya stares at the teen with a look of confusion and worry. I remain standing, only a few feet from a resting Konan. My chest throbs in slight anger when I see his eyes lock onto my angel. In the blink of an eye, he's by my side. My heart drops and my protective shield rises. I hold back a growl as he lowers next to my angel. I clench my fists, and sit back down on the coffee table with a loud thud. My breathing is becoming irregular, as I watch Sasuke go face to face with Konan. My legs are aching to jump up and cut between them, but I restrain.

All I can think about is how close those evil eyes are to my precious angel. My nails dig into the palm of my hands as I keep them plastered to the table. My body...why does it react to those eyes so violently? They are evil, my body - my soul - seems to tell me. Every time my ringed eyes make contact with those webbed black and red ones, my insides catch fire. I want to attack - I want to kill.

And they were the eyes of my angel not too long ago.

That thought sends a painful shiver up my aching spine. She had those eyes. Her pure, bottomless, beautiful amber eyes were not there. Her soul wasn't there...

Air catches in my throat as my body brings me back to the present. My eyes flash upward, to see the raven-haired teen swiftly walking to the front door. Where is he going? My legs shoot up, but before I can move any closer to him, he swings open the front door. I open my mouth, but no sounds come out.

"She'll wake up soon. She'll be back to normal. She's in good hands now."

He takes a step out into the rain, and I rush forward a few steps, hoping he'll come back inside and explain himself. He freezes again, causing me to stop in my tracks too. What's up with this kid..? I watch him in slience as he looks up at the storming sky, letting the rain pelt his face and clothes. He looks so...alone. I take another step forward, compelled to do so for some reason, and he turns. My eyes meet with pale black eyes as a loud thunder clap erupts from above us. He doesnt move at all. I cant tell what his facial emotion is, as the rain seems to be coming down in more and more sheets.

I just barely see his mouth open, and form a couple words, before he's gone.

"Thank you."


	21. 21

Nagato's POV:

I blink a few times, trying to pull myself out of the weird haziness the scene put me in. I sigh and lower my head. You're welcome, kid…

My legs feel cramped and pained from all the running I've done within the past 24 hours, but I still get up to shut the door. That storm was getting water inside. I can feel Tsunade and Jiraiya's eyes on my back, but I brush it off. I shut the door with a click and look at my pale hand wrapped around the knob. Dang. I'm so pale, it's not even funny. I look sick. My heart feels heavy.

"So….now we wait…." Even my voice sounds sick. I turn and begin to walk back to my seat on the coffee table, flexing my numb fingers. Tsunade steps around to my side of the couch to see Konan more clearly. I glance up at Konan as well.

My Angel. You're safe now, but…

I swallow thickly.

I haven't helped you at all. You look purple in too many places to count. Your chest….Your broken rib….I can practically SEE it protruding through your milky skin. I feel a small growl bubble up out of my throat. God dammit. Why hadn't I seen this sooner….? Why didn't I notice? A familiar pain flicks against my skull and I sigh, lifting my tired arms to my pounding head.

"Tsunade…." I hear the youthful-looking woman sigh heavily and crouch beside me, resting a warm hand on my soaked shoulder. I open my eyes a bit more, still clutching my forehead. "..I think I did this to her…" I should have spoken out sooner. I should have called her out on it sooner! I should have been a best friend…

"What are you talking about?" I perk my head up at the sound of her aggravated voice, and glance her way. Tsunade removes her hand from my shoulder and stands, placing her hands on her hips instead. My heart drops just a bit when my eyes meet her face. Uh-oh. Did I make her mad..?

"How could any of this be your fault? You didn't beat her, did you? You didn't whore her out and drug her up! If anything, you're her savior! You went through all that you did just for her." I swallow down my anxiousness. I hear some shuffling and my eyes switch to Jiraiya, who slides up beside Tsunade, also taking Konan's position in. "You probably mean everything to that girl." I've been trying to avoid looking at Konan's broken body, but I glance up at her passed-out state anyway, feeling a sting in my eyes. Konan….

"And it's sweet that you have a soft side." What? I quickly reach up and wipe at my wet eyes, my face turning red. You'd think I'd be more manly after everything I've done so far, but no. I'm prone to crying. I sniffle, and try to pull it together, but then I catch another glance at Konan's cuts and bruises. I can't control the burn at the back of my throat as a sob escapes my lips.

"I-I'm sorry…." I turn away from them and listen as Tsunade quietly leaves the room. I bend at my waist and lean against my knees with my shaking hands. Why must all of this happen now? I watch as my tears leave dark dots on the carpet. Konan….Yahiko…. I feel too helpless.

"You know….." I jump at the sound of Jiraiya's voice, and sniffle some more. He sighs and sits beside me on the coffee table. I feel a warm arm wrap around my shoulders. I wipe at my face, my hair sticking to my tear-stricken cheeks. "It's good to let it out at some point, Nagato." I feel another sob rack out of my chest as I listen to his calm voice. "You've proven to be quite the man tonight, in my opinion. Tears don't mean you're weak. They mean you care." More tears escape my eyes, and my shoulders begin to shiver. I feel Jiraiya tighten his grip around me and sigh. "Pain…in a weird way…allows people to be kind. People like you…and Konan…." I sniffle and try to get a hold of myself.

"I-I left Y-Yahiko alone…" My chest crushes under the guilt. Why did I leave him alone with those evil bastards? I should've stayed…helped him. I could have protected both of them… "I just wanted to protect them…."

Jiraiya pats my cold shoulder, and stands. I lift my head to look at him. He turns his head toward me, a solemn smile on his face. "Yahiko has been searching for Konan practically his whole life. I bet he wanted you to go. He knew you could get Konan out of there. He trusted you." He chuckles a bit, and I feel my brows furrow. "And getting his trust isn't an easy thing to do." I rub my eyes a bit more, my tears slowing. "He could see you cared a lot about her." Jiraiya's eyes lighten up when Tsunade enters the room again, a towel in hand. "And we can see that too." I turn and look at the two of them as Jiraiya walks back over to Tsunade. There's definitely gotta be something between those two. The way Jiraiya looks at her (aside from his perverted stares of course)….

I'm brought back to reality when I hear Tsunade clear her throat. "H-huh?" She rolls her eyes at me, and my face heats up a bit.

"Here," She shoves the towel into my arms. "You should take a warm shower. Don't want TWO of you ending up in the hospital."

Despite the reminder of my poor Angel's condition, I feel a slight smile tug at my lips. I'm really glad I got meet these people. I wrap my fingers around the bright yellow cloth and stand, my legs burning. I nod my head embarrassedly at Tsunade and she chuckles. "Well, get a move on!"

I feel my face drop blank and I hurriedly slide pass the two and walk into the bathroom. I like Tsunade, but I'm also slightly afraid of her. Heh. I guess that's how Jiraiya and Yahiko always feel. I crack a small smile. Those three seem perfect for a family.

I slide the bathroom door shut, and carefully peel off my freezing, soaked shirt. I feel the goose bumps spread across my torso as I hang my shirt on a hook behind me. I run my numb fingers through my wet hair, and I catch a glimpse of myself in the mirror. I turn fully toward it. My chest looks like a white-board. My face gets a bit red. I wonder if Konan really does like me….

If she does, then I can't see HOW. I look like a blank billboard with white sticks coming out the top, and a dripping tomato placed on the surface. Now don't get me wrong – I'm the most fit in my gym class at school, and I wouldn't say I don't have any muscle. It's just….

I let out a sigh. I just look WEIRD. Plain and Simple. My hair and eyes don't help either. I shake my head as a chill runs up my spine. Right – back to the shower, Nagato. I strip off the rest of my clothing and shakily reach for the hot water nob. Damn, it's cold! I pull it out and turn it, quickly jumping into the scalding water.

"Ahhh…." Scaling doesn't feel so bad when you're an ice block. The steam quickly fills the small space, and I breathe it in welcomingly. This is nice. I feel the water massage my tense muscles and I decide, just for a moment, to forget about everything. The shower is soothing, and I swear I could probably fall asleep standing up. How long have I been up…? I'm not even sure what time it is, let alone what day. I sigh. No matter. I'll find out soon enough. I grab the soap and massage my hair. As the water rinses my red locks, I begin to wash my body. Wow… I got a lot more mud on myself than I had thought. That's Amegakure, for ya. I stand a while longer, enjoying the warmth, before my mind starts to get the best of me. I hope Konan hasn't woken up yet. I wanna be right beside her….

And with that thought, I shut off the water and quickly grab the towel. She can't wake up without me there! I practically ghost over myself with the towel and shake my hair like crazy. Please don't be up yet! I wrap the towel around my waist and thrust open the door. I step out, and rush forward.

"Is she awake?!" At right about the same time the cold air hits me like a brick, both the eyes of Tsunade and Jiraiya stare at me wide-eyed. I stare back at them, a little confused. Jiraiya then bursts out laughing. What?

Tsunade launches herself out of her chair. "Why aren't you wearing any clothes?!" Wha…? Come to think of it, it is pretty chilly out here…

I glance down at myself and remember I'm only in a towel. My face flushes insanely and I slowly return my gaze to the angered woman. "Uh… I…" Jiraiya chuckles and stands up.

"Boy, you just couldn't wait, could you? Haha, go grab some of Yahiko's clothes and put something on, red-head!" I looked down in shame, my face flaming as I walk toward the door Tsunade – rather angrily – pointed toward.

"R-right…Excuse me…" I swing open his door and enter his room. What the heck is wrong with me?! I smack myself in the forehead. I swear, I'm losing it! I sigh and tug open Yahiko's drawers. I grab a black, long-sleeved shirt and grey sweat pants. These should work. They look warm, too. I quickly drop my towel –dear god, don't let anyone walk in- and I dress myself in his clothes. Wait a minute…

My face blushes more when I realize I have no underwear on. My underwear in the bathroom is soaked….but…. My face cringes. Do I have to wear YAHIKO's….? I sigh, a little annoyed, and shove open his top drawer. Time to swallow my shame. No one… will know….right? I close my eyes, reach in, and grab a pair of boxers.

Just put them on, just put them on, don't think about it, Nagato. I remove the pants, shove on the boxers and pull on the sweats again. There….. not so bad…. I guess. I shiver uncomfortably and shake my head. Just get over it, you wuss! I open his bedroom door, and step out. I stare at the floor, and make my way back to the coffee table. My face is still warm, damnit. I hear someone enter the living room, and glance up to see Tsunade with a mug in her hand. She purses her lips and hands it out to me.

"Here. You looked cold earlier, and I don't think some nerve-relaxing tea is going to hurt you at the moment." I give her a thankful smile, and take the warm cup out of her hands.

"Thank you, Tsunade. For everything." I see her nod before turning around and walking back into the kitchen. Jiraiya must be in there, too. I smirk a bit before raising the mug to my lips. I sip some of the tea and relish the feeling of it traveling down my throat. "Hmm~" I love tea. I sigh and set the cup down, slowly bringing my gaze back up to Konan. My eyes skim across her arms. She's got puffy lined skin and freshly cut skin as well. What do you get out of slicing someone's arm? I feel a burning in my chest again. You don't get anything but pain and suffering. Why would they give you those bruises, Konan…..? Why do bastards like them get away with whoring out their daughters? Get away with breaking their ribs, and ruining them mentally for the rest of their lives?! I growl and grab my tea. I take a few more gulps. Come on, nerve relaxers, any day now. I look up at her closed eyes and wet, tangled hair. They don't matter anymore, anyway. I've got you, my Angel, and I'm never letting anyone hurt you ever again. I take another sip of tea, and grab a blanket. I lay it across her body and watch it gently contour to her form.

"You're safe now, Konan. I love you…" I lower my lips gently onto her forehead, and kiss her there softly. I raise my head away from her and stare at her depressingly beautiful face. A vision of those red and black eyes appears in my mind and I quickly push it away. I gaze at her long, black lashes. "Show me those beautiful amber irises, my Angel…" The silence around me feels weird. I close my eyes and sigh. It's no use. She probably won't wake up for a while. I lean back and finish off my tea, standing to bring it back to the kitchen. I glance down at Konan again before I begin walking toward the kitchen door on my right. I reach out to open the door.

"N…Nagato….?"

My brows furrow. Did I just…? I shake my head. It couldn't have been….I turn, rushing back to the couch. I lean over the arm rest and stare down at the angel in front of me. Her eyes are still closed, but she looks to be…..

"K…..Konan….?" I barely get the whisper out, but it did manage to escape my lips. I stare at her pale eyelids, and my heart nearly drops when they twitch. Then, her long eye lashes rise just a bit. You're awake. My breathing picks up and my throat closes shut in pure happiness.

And I think I die for a split second when I finally see a pair of amber gently squinting up at me.


	22. 22

_A small blue-haired girl sat alone in a corner of an empty room. She gazed out at the raging storm beyond her window, a small amount of fear gripping at her heart beneath her awe. She knew in the back of her head that she should be downstairs with the other girls, getting their dinner for the night, but oddly she didn't feel in the mood for eating. She flinched and drew in a shaky breath as the storm screamed and shook the glass. She jumped back onto the floor and yelped when the door to the room slammed open. She shivered for a moment until she realized who it was that had stumbled in. She stood with worry in her small eyes as her ears captured a similar scream down the hall. She watched as the boy before her slammed the door shut and quickly ran to her before falling to his knees. Whimpering and strained cries escaped the boy's shaking frame.___

_"N-nagato-kun...?" She quickly rushed to the boy's side. "Wh-what's wrong..?" Her heart hadn't quite calmed itself yet. She was used to him crying, as he was a very sensitive child, but she could tell this time was different - he was terrified. She lifted a hand to pat his back, jumping when he flinched and moved further away. The two ignored the rushing and women's screams outside the door. The redhead was doubled over on his knees, his hands shaking and plastered to his face as sobs racked from his torso.___

_"It was m-me...!" He shook and rubbed at his face. "It was me! I did it! I-I.." He sputtered and coughed, unable to catch his breath. Konan began to shake, and lifted her hand to reach him again._

_"Wh-what...Naggy-kun..?" She saw his tears splatter against the ground below him as he shuddered heavily, hyperventilating it seemed._

_"I-I don't kn-know how it ha-happened...!" His voice came out as frightened shrieks. "I-I woke up and th-they were there! A-all..." The small boy let loose another torrent of cries. Konan's eyes moves frantically about his figure. Her young mind couldn't comprehend what was going on. Her best friend was afraid and crying and she didn't know how to fix it. She slowly inched closer to his kneeled figure._

_"Ko-kona-Chan..." He whimpered between labored breaths, "I-I'm scared..." She finally placed her hand on his back, and began lightly patting. "I-I..." He moved his head to glance up at her, his hands moving away from his face. She was shocked- not because of how his eyes were of a strange purple-gray or that they ringed like bull's eyes, no- but because he was actually showing his face to her. She looked at him, taking in the face that had always been hidden from her by a curtain of red. He felt shame at seeing her shocked expression and quickly turned away from her. Konan frowned. "...I-I k-killed them..."_

_The little girl lifted her hand from him initially, but quickly replaced it. She was slightly afraid, but she knew it wasn't his fault. Her best friend was the sweetest person she knew. He wouldn't kill a fly. Konan frowned, and rubbed small circles into his back as he cried._

_"Th-this is wh-why... M-my mommy didn't want m-me..." A cough and hiccup interrupted his sorrowful laments. Konan could tell he wasn't speaking directly to her, but to himself. It bothered her to hear what he thought. "I-I'm scary...I-Im a monster...!" The young boy wailed, and a small pair of amber eyes began to well up. He shivered beneath her hand. "N-no one w-will e-ever wa-want me if I keep h-hurting people...!" His young voice cracked in sadness and he curled up tighter against himself. Konan removed her hand from his back and instead gently wrapped her pale arms around his shoulders. She held him until his wails turned to whimpers.___

_"Don't worry, Naggy..." She whispered, patting his arm. "I'm right here..." Nagato lifted his head but refused to let himself look her in the eyes. Konan felt a small happiness at her progress. She continued. "You are the nicest friend ever. If no one else ever wants you, you can stick with me." She patted him again. Nagato felt a little happiness at his best friend's words. He shyly turned toward her, sniffling loudly and whipping his face. The screams of the women outside where dying down as the bodies were being taken care of. The children remained oblivious to any of it. "You aren't a monster." She whispered, "You're just special." Nagato moved his fists from his eyes to gaze at the blue-haired youth. Konan smiled brightly at him as he stared silently. When she opened her eyes, he did nothing but take in how beautiful and clear her eyes seemed to be. She gazed into his, her mind wondering off someplace else. In that moment, Nagato no longer felt as if he were a killing machine. The boy had someone who still cared about him, even after hearing and seeing the truth. He smiled back at her.__  
><em>  
>My heart drops deathly-low as I remember the first time I gazed -really looked- into my angel's eyes. It was just like this. I watch intently as her pale eyelids slide more and more open. "K-konan..." I hear spill out of my numb lips. Her eyes begin to move after a blink and I can tell she's very confused. I move toward the coffee table very slowly so as to not alarm her and speak again. "Konan..." I whispered. She slowly turned her head, her hair forming a mass around her face. A small smile appeared on my face as she blinked a few more times. My heart is pounding out of my chest as I reach up to touch her cheek. "It's me….I'm right here…." My thumb brushes her cheek. I hear her sigh before her breath hitches. My eyes widen. She's still hurt! But she's awake! I stand and practically run to the kitchen door. I grab the handle and burst inside. I'm met with two wild glares, one much more angry than the other. "K-Konan's awake!" I yell, trembling in happiness. Their faces changed from upset to disbelief. Before I know what's happening, I get shoved hard into the kitchen door.<p>

"Get out of my way." I hear Tsunade say as she enters the living room. I groan. Is she always this intense…? I lift my face from the wood to be met with a laughing Jiraiya. I feel my face light up bright red.

"Sh-shut up, you perv!" I only make him laugh harder as I turn, rubbing my aching forehead. I hear him follow behind me, very quickly becoming more serious. I walk to the armrest of the couch, anxious to see her. My eyes slide to Tsunade. She's got a determined look in her eyes. I'm, not sure weather it's good or bad. Konan's eyes are shut again and I can feel myself beginning to shake. "What is it…?"

Jiraiya places a hand on my shoulder and looks toward his crush for a reply as I do. Tsunade closes her eyes.

"She's awake, don't worry." I let loose a heavy sigh of relief. I didn't know I was holding one in. "However, she's in extreme pain, and whatever…hypnosis… she was entranced in before is causing her to be quite confused." Tsunade lifted a hand to her chin. "I don't have nearly the amount of medical supplies she needs. We need to get her to the hospital, stat."

I must have been a quaking mess because I feel Jiraiya grasp my shoulder tighter. "We can do that. She'll be fine, Nagato." I turn my face to gaze up at his dark eyes. He smiles at me half-heartedly. I nod before returning my gaze to Tsunade who is already heading toward the phone to call for an ambulance. I glance at Konan once more to see that she has passed out again into a light sleep. I step forward as Tsunade lifts the phone to her lips.

"But…what if they ask who did this to her..? What if they think it was you two?" I know it's a far shot but I'm currently not in a place of great trust in Ame's government or officials. Anyone who couldn't have done something for Konan. I open my mouth to say more, but I stop. _I couldn't help you, either, Konan…. _I look back down.

"Don't worry about that," Jiraiya says, already packing a bag with snacks and water for the stay at the hospital. "Tsunade _owns _that place. Every one of those workers are too afraid of her to ask her something she tells them she doesn't want to talk about." He laughs, throwing me a water bottle. I grab it before it hits my face, playfully glaring at him.

"Get me an ambulance _now._" We both turn at the sound of slight hostility in the blonde woman's voice. "I don't _CARE _if you're on break, I said _NOW!_" She slams the phone down with a smug smile. "That should get the fire under their asses burning." I feel a smile inch its way onto my face at that comment.

"You're cruel, Tsunade." I bravely state. She glances at me over her shoulder as she grabs a blanket to bring.

"Why, of course." She winks at me and makes her way into her bedroom. I feel redness on my face. I shake my head in pity for myself. What's wrong with me? Must be hormones. Jiraiya's footsteps attract my attention from the hall and I turn. He sighs.

"You gotta love her." He picks up the phone and places it correctly on the base. I walk back to sit on the trusty ol' coffee table, gazing at Konan again. My eyes ghost over her body, disgust filling my heart at the sight of the revealing clothing and evidence of pain. I shut my eyes before I can feel the familiar prick of tears. Jiraiya, finished with the bag, taps my shoulder. I jump and turn, sheepishly looking him in the face.

"You've been staring at her more than you've moved while you've been here." He motioned for me to stand. "You need a break. Come on." He motioned for me to stand and follow him into the kitchen. I did as was instructed and entered through the door, looking at the back of his white spiky hair in expectance. He placed my mug (that I had discarded who-knows-when) into the sink and turned to face me. He stared at me for a while with a contemplative look. I stared back, probably looking like a confused idiot. After what seemed like five minutes, he spoke. "I'm an author, you know." My mind went blank, ok…? Author, and…? He must have seen my confusion (or heard it in the silence) because he continued. "I like a good story. Hearing them, seeing them. They give me inspiration." My eye twitched at that statement. Doesn't he write…porn or something…? I look at the floor. I heard him laugh. "I know what you're thinking. I write porn and all I could possibly be talking about is sneaking peeks at women in hot springs and dressing rooms, right?" Does he read minds or am a seriously the most open book ever? I look up at him as his laughing fades. "Well I used to write normal novels - adventure and morality and whatnot." This caught my attention. I watch as he sits at the small dining table to our right. He sighs. "You remind me of the main character of my first novel." Never taking my eyes off of him, I sit at the table as well.

"Really..? How so…?" Jiraiya looked at me for a moment.

"I don't really know, honestly. Your determination, I guess? I mean hell, you haven't slept in probably over 24 hours." He playfully pushes my shoulder. I smile slightly. "It's gotta be that or the fact that you care so much about someone." I look at up at him to see that he's staring sort of solemnly at the table's wooden finish. I sit back in my chair. "You told me before that Konan was your Tsunade…" My head snaps up at the thought of Konan. He meets eyes with me. "That's a big statement. Tsunade and I have known each other since we were children. We've-" For some reason I felt extremely defensive all of a sudden, and my voice came out before I realized it.

"Konan and I were in the same orphanage since we were infants. We became best friends the moment we learned the words." Jiraiya looked at me, a little stunned.

"Tell me about your history with her, then. I'm clueless as of yet. Pretty much, anyway." I watch as he sits up and waits for me to talk. He has a strange way of trying to get people to talk about their feelings. I guess it wouldn't hurt.

"Our orphanage was split up into boys and girls for most of the important times – eating, bathing, and sleeping. But other than that, we learned together and spent all of our free-time together." He nodded, signaling me to continue. I shifted, a little bit uncomfortable talking about myself. "We were just…outsiders, I guess. The girls pushed Konan out because she was quiet and looked different. I was cast out for being a wimp." I felt my face heat up, "and…because of the weird-looking aspect." I heard Jiraiya chuckle and I glared up at him playfully. "I always thought we were meant to meet somehow. I was afraid of myself at the time, because..." I paused as my mind flashed to all the times I would wake up, not remembering anything about how I had gotten there, or what I had done. I shook my head. "…because… I would sleep walk…. And my eyes were…scary looking…" I shivered subconsciously. " I was six when I decided on my nickname for her." Jiraiya sat up, a wry smile on his face. I regretted saying that last bit instantly.

"Oh? And what is that…?" My face blew up into a flaming fiesta of redness. I closed my eyes in embarrassment. I swallowed my pride.

"A-Angel…M-my Angel…" I heard him chuckle.

"That's adorable!" He wailed, "Why that?"

"Because! I thought I was some evil demon-spawn child and I was losing my mind!" That came out a bit louder than I expected. Jiraiya was wide-eyed and I scratched my head. "S-Sorry…she just saved me from that. Being around her made me feel more safe…and I knew that I was accepted with her…" I looked up as Jiraiya nodded approvingly.

"Well, that makes sense, I suppose. One thing, though… Demon-spawn…? What did you do that was so horrible that you thought you were a devil-child…?"

What should I tell him? I opened my mouth to tell him the truth. It was in the past after all. What could happen, right….? "W-well, I-"

Both of us jumped (Jiraya slamming his knee into the table) as the kitchen door slammed open. Tsunade's figure leaned in the doorway, anger plastered on her face.

"What are you two _DOING?! Get in the damn ambulance_! _We're waiting_ on you two!" I sucked in air as my eyes suddenly caught sight of the flashing red and white lights outside the dining room window.

"R-right!" We scrambled up out of our seats and practically ran out the door. Jiraiya grabbed the bag he had packed as he walked out the front door, and I clenched nervously onto my water bottle. I shut the door behind me and quickly hopped into the back of the vehicle, squeezing in beside the gurney and the ambulance door. With a heavy slam and the rumble of the engine, we were off.

My eyes made their way back to Konan's body. Her legs are so close. My chest is practically touching them. My eyes glanced upwards. Tsunade and Jiraiya were comfortable up near the front, discussing with the drivers. I huffed. Just my luck to be squished in the back. I found myself staring at Konan's legs and hips once more. I couldn't move my head much due to being surrounded by medical equipment. I felt my face become flushed as I took detailed notice of what she was wearing. Strips of black lace encircled her thighs, lines of the stuff leading up under the _very_ short and semi-see through bottoms. They had put a pair of crimson thong-like underwear with sheer trim on the waist and leg bands on her. Her chest had similar coloring, only it was an extremely short corset (that barely held her in nor covered her decently) that had the same sheer material falling from it in the center. Her neck has a choker with a ring, and her arms had more lacey articles. Aside from the fact that I wanted to puke at the sight, I could feel myself blushing insanely. I hate myself for this. No, I hate _hormones _for this. After all, Konan is the most beautiful girl I've ever seen in my entire life. I've had a crush on her for a while now and thoughts of her….dressed up…..had indeed filled my mind before. But now, it just makes me sick with myself to think of anything of the sort (my hormones, on the other hand, still seem to get a kick out of it). I decided to stare at the blinding ceiling lights the rest of the way to the hospital as punishment for thinking so shamelessly about Konan.

I had to blink a few times when they opened the back doors of the ambulance. Those lights are way brighter than I expected. I grunted as I weaseled my way out the back and stood. I watched as the professionals removed the gurney from the ambulance and began to cart Konan away. My heart skipped a beat at the thought of loosing her again and I panicked a bit. "W-WAIT!" Jiraiya and Tsunade both grabbed my shoulders and held me back as the sight of Konan vanished from my view. I sighed.

"They are just taking her in to get assessed, Nagato. She is in good hands now." Tsunade turned me to face her. My eyes widened when she pulled me into a hug. "You don't have to be her bodyguard, anymore." But I _want_ to be…. Tsunade soon released me and turned to Jiraiya. "I;m going to head on in. If you two would like, her room number is 3-186. I'll bring her back there when the assessment is over." We both watched as she pulled on a coat from the ambulance, shut its doors, and headed inside. I heard Jiraiya yawn loudly behind me.

"She put Konan in a suite, you know. It's gigantic!" He patted my shoulder and began to walk inside. I quickly followed, not wanting to be left behind. "It's got _two _pull-out couches! And a mini-fridge!" His hearty laughter filled the air as we entered the elevator.

"Do you think she did that so I could stay with Konan…?" I turned to him. Please say yes…

"I don't know if that's the reason why, but I'm sure she'll be fine with you staying there." Good enough of an answer for me. The elevator rang when we reached the third floor. I gazed at the impossibly long hallway. How big is this place? I follow Jiraiya as he strolls to the left, down the corridor. These rooms…they remind me of the one I woke up in….where I met Yahiko….My heart skips a beat. Yahiko. I glance up at a clock to see that it's 9:34. What's going on, Yahiko…? I glance at my feet. How long has it been since I left that place…? What if….

"OHHFF!" I back up and glance at what it was that I had made contact with. I half expected it to be Yahiko running to get back. My eyes met with small black ones. I frowned.

"What was _that _all about?" I shake my head toward Jiraiya's comment as I walk past him. I can feel a headache coming on, and it's a doozey. I reach the door with a shiny 186 on its front and open it clumsily. "Uhhh…Are you ok, Nagato? You don't look so good…." I nod my head at Jiraiya's comment, my mind set on making it to the first couch past the hospital bed. I feel myself make contact with the plush surface and a pillow meet my head before everything goes black.


End file.
